A Semester in the Smoke
by London'Baby
Summary: Bella macht ein Auslandssemester in London und wohnt 4 Monate bei den Cullens. Natürlich trifft sie Edward und entwickelt für ihn Gefühle, wie sie sie noch nie gehabt hat. Schafft sie es, ihr Studium und Edward unter einen Hut zu packen? Übersetzung! AH!
1. The Flight

** A Semester in the Smoke**

Autor: Chels926

Disclaimer:Alle Figuren gehören Stephanie Meyer, die Idee gehört Chels926 und ich übersetze nur.

Inhalt:Bella Swan beginnt ein Auslandssemester in London, oder, wie die Stadt auch genannt wird, im "Smoke". Dort wohnt sie die nächsten 4 Monate bei den Cullens und trifft natürlich auf Edward, den ältesten Sohn der Familie. Für diesen entwickelt sie Gefühle, wie sie sie noch nie gehabt hat. Schafft Bella es, alles unter einen Hut zu packen? Ihre immer mehr aufblühende Beziehung mit Edward und all die Dinge die ihr in London passieren?

Genre:Romanze / Abenteuer / Freundschaft

Notiz am Rande:AH; OOC; BPOV, deutlich selbstbewusstere Bella und ein nicht so düsterer Edward

Original: „A Semester in the Smoke"

Beta: HardToBeat (Nina)

Update: jeden Sonntag

Kapitelanzahl: 35

genehmigte Übersetzung

Ich saß mit meinen Eltern, Renee und Charlie, im Auto und wir fuhren zum Seattle-Tacoma Flughafen.

_Ich schaute auf meinen Reisepass, welchen ich in der Hand hielt, runter._ _Nachname: Swan, Vorname: Isabella Marie, Geburtstag: 13. September 1988, Geburtsort: Arizona, USA_

Und mein Bild war natürlich total unfotogen. Vor 4 Jahren wurde es gemacht. Und da kannte ich die Vorteile von Eyeliner natürlich noch nicht. Aber da mein Reisepass erst in 6 Jahren verfällt, musste ich noch so lange mit diesem peinlichen Bild, von mir mit 15 Jahren, leben.

„Bella, hast du deinen Reisepass?", fragte mich meine Mum.

Ich seufzte.

„Ja, Mum. Außerdem habe ich noch meinen Koffer, Schuhe, Unterwäsche, etwas zum Lesen, während des Flugs, und alles andere was ich sonst noch brauche.", antwortete ich etwas genervt.

Ich versuchte dabei nicht mit meinen Augen zu rollen. Meine Mutter flippte meistens aus, wenn sie sah, dass ich es tat.

„Nicht in diesem Ton, Bella. Ich weiß dass du etwas nervös bist, aber ich versuche dir nur zu helfen.", sagte sie zu mir und drehte den Kopf herum, um mich anzuschauen.

„Tut mir Leid, Mum."

Ich würde die Beiden wirklich vermissen. Obwohl ich in meinem Leben schon in vielen Sommer Camps und im Urlaub mit ein paar Freunden war, war die Entfernung zwischen uns doch noch nie so groß und für so lange Zeit gewesen. Ja, ich war von Zuhause ausgezogen, als ich aufs College ging, aber ich hab sie regelmäßig gesehen, weil mein Apartment nur eine Stunde entfernt lag.

Drei Stunden bevor ich fliegen würde, erreichten wir den Flughafen. Dadurch, dass ich international fliegen würde, musste ich deutlich eher da sein. Und außerdem würde ich lieber noch herum sitzen, als zu meinem Gate rennen zu müssen.

Wir parkten das Auto und Charlie und Renee stiegen mit aus, um mir mit meinen Koffern zu helfen. Einen großen Koffer musste ich einchecken, den anderen Koffer hatte ich als Handgepäck und dann noch meine Handtasche. Relativ viel Gepäck also.

Aber ich würde auch für 4 Monate nicht hier sein. Und ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich mit meinen Sachen die ganzen 4 Monate überleben würde, aber ich musste es probieren.

Nachdem der Kofferraum unseres Jeeps leer und meine Taschen draußen waren, umarmte mich meine Mom fest, wahrscheinlich mit aller Kraft, die sie hatte.

„Ich werde dich so sehr vermissen, Bella!", sagte sie und fing fast an zu weinen.

Sie war schon immer der emotionale Elternteil.

„Oh, ich dich auch, Mum!", antwortete ich ihr und umarmte sie ebenfalls.

Dazu gab ich ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Nachdem sie mich endlich losgelassen hatte, ging ich zu Charlie und umarmte ihn ebenfalls.

„Ich werd dich vermissen, Bells.", erzählte er mir, als er versuchte einen tapferen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen.

Ich könnte wetten, er versuchte, wie gewöhnlich, nur nicht allzu viele Emotionen zu zeigen.

„Ich werd dich auch vermissen.", sagte ich ihm. „Ich werde euch irgendwann anrufen, wenn ich da bin. Ich liebe euch."

Sie gingen zu ihrem Auto zurück, während ich zum großen Flughafengebäude ging.

Einmal im Flughafen, steuerte ich den Delta Airlines Schalter für internationale Flüge an.

Weil es ein Dienstag, Ende August, war, war nicht ganz so viel los auf dem Flughafen, wie normalerweise. Daher musste ich auch nur 5 Minuten warten, ehe ich dann dran war.

„Hallo, wohin werden sie diesen Morgen fliegen?", fragte mich die freundliche Dame am Schalter.

„London, mit Zwischenstopp in New York.", sagte ich ihr. „Hier sind meine Reiseunterlagen." Ich gab ihr das Blatt Papier, das ich noch gestern Nacht ausgedruckt hatte.

„Danke.", antwortete sie freundlich und tippte auf ihrer Tastatur herum.

„Kann ich bitte Ihren Reisepass haben, Isabella?"

„Ja, natürlich.", sagte ich ihr und gab ihr meinen Reisepass.

Sie tippte wieder etwas auf der Tastatur ein, bevor sie meine Boardkarte ausdruckte und mir meinen Reisepass zurück gab.

„Isabella, Ihr Flug geht um 11 Uhr von Gate A3 ab. Müssen sie noch Gepäck einchecken?"

„Ja, diesen Koffer bitte!", antwortete ich und gab ihr meinen großen Koffer.

Ich hoffte, dass er weniger als 50 Pfund wiegen würde, damit ich nicht noch extra zahlen musste. Und zum Glück wog er nur 47. Ich seufzte erleichtert.

Sie machte den Kofferanhänger dran, packte den Koffer auf das Laufband und startete dies.

„Danke, Isabella. Einen schönen Flug. Der nächste bitte!", sagte sie und wendete sich an die Familie, die hinter mir in der Schlange wartete.

Ich nahm meinen anderen Koffer, meine Handtasche und ging Richtung Sicherheitskontrolle. Ich musste ungefähr 20 Minuten warten, ehe ich durch den Metalldetektor laufen musste. Ich schlüpfte aus meinen Schuhen, zog meinen Gürtel aus und packte all das kleine Zeug in die extra Kiste mit meinen zwei Gepäckstücken. Zum Glück, piepte es bei mir nicht und so konnte ich direkt in die Wartehalle gehen.

Es war nun 9 Uhr am Morgen und ich hatte noch eineinhalb Stunden Zeit bevor mein Flug starten würde.

Ich setzte mich in die Wartehalle und nahm eines meiner Bücher aus der Tasche. Ich hatte zwei Bücher dabei, da ich ja mindestens 13 oder 14 Stunden unterwegs sein würde. Ich hatte mich für meine zwei Lieblingsbücher entschieden. Zum einen „_Les Miserables_" und „_Vom Winde verweht_". Ich setzte mich in einen der nicht so bequemen Sitze und begann die Geschichte von Jean Valjean und Monsieur Bienvenue aus _Les Miserables_ zu lesen.

Bevor ich es bemerkte war die Zeit um und ich hörte die Lautsprecherdurchsage für meinen Flug.

„_Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, das Boarding für den Flug 815 nach New York beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Wir beginnen mit dem Boarding der Ersten Klasse und der Business Klasse.", _sagte die Frau durch den Lautsprecher.

Knappe 5 Minuten später wurde dann auch Zone 6 aufgerufen und ich ging den Gang zum Flugzeug entlang.

_Auf meinem Ticket stand die Sitznummer 24A. Das bedeutete also das ich einen Fenstersitz hatte, oder? Mal sehen neben wem ich sitzen würde,_dachte ich vor mich hin.

Und bei meinem Glück, saß natürlich eine alte Frau neben mir. Warum konnte nicht, nur für ein einziges Mal, ein attraktiver, junger Mann neben mir sitzen, der auch noch Single war? Oder wäre das wäre zu viel verlangt?

Während des 6 ½ -stündigen Fluges nach New York hatte ich größtenteils _Les Miserables_ gelesen. Aber als ich dann mein Buch nach fast 4 Stunden runter nahm um etwas essen, begann die Frau neben mir mich mit Fragen zu bombardieren.

„Also, warum fliegen sie nach New York?", fragte die alte Dame mit ihrer hohen, nasalen Stimme.

Eigentlich mag ich ja ältere Leute, aber ich glaube in diesem Fall mache ich eine Ausnahme.

„Oh, ich mache nur einen Zwischenstopp auf meinem Weg nach London. Warum fliegen sie nach New York?", fragte ich sie und versuchte höflich zu sein.

„Meine Tochter wohnt in New York. Ich besuche sie um ihr mit meinen Enkelkindern zu helfen. Sie und ihr Mann machen gerade eine ziemlich böse Scheidung durch. Das ist alles nur seine Schuld. Wenn er nicht diese schlampige Sekretärin gehabt hätte. Ich wusste schon immer, dass sie zu gut für ihn ist. Aber sie war sich ja sicher, dass er ihre „große Liebe" wäre. Was für ein Unsinn. Sie müssen wissen, sie ist eine Designerin..." Und so erzählte sie mir ihre ganze Lebensgeschichte für die nächsten 1 ½ Stunden.

Als sie dann aber anfing über ihr Sexleben zu reden, schnallte ich meinen Gurt ab und machte mich mit einem: „Entschuldigen sie bitte." auf den Weg zur Toilette. Ich brauchte unbedingt Abstand. Ich musste nicht unbedingt mehr über den Mann namens Duke hören.

Als ich von der Toilette wieder kam, sah ich, dass die alte Dame schlief. Bloß gut. Nur leider musste ich über sie steigen, um wieder in meinen Sitz zu kommen. Naja, wenigstens redete sie nicht im Schlaf.

Ich angelte mir meinen iPod aus meiner Tasche, stellte ihn auf 'Zufall' und schloss meine Augen. Ich konnte auf Flügen nie schlafen, aber ich konnte es zumindest mal versuchen. Für eine kurze Zeit konnte ich wohl doch noch schlafen, aber als ich dann wieder aufwachte, hielt ich meine trotzdem noch geschlossen und hörte weiter meine Musik. Ich hoffte einfach nur, dass der Flug schnell vorbei gehen und die Frau neben mir ruhig sein würde.

Und während ich mit geschlossen Augen da saß, dachte ich über mein Leben nach.

Meine Eltern sind seit fast 25 Jahren glücklich verheiratet. Ich habe eine jüngere Schwester, Sophie, sie war 17. Sie schlief lieber, als mich zum Flughafen zu begleiten. Ich liebe sie, und wie waren beste Freundinnen, aber sie war so anders, als ich. Während sie lieber Abends ausging, nahm ich mir ein Buch und legte mich ins Bett. Sie lebte im hier und jetzt, während ich eher über die Zukunft nachdachte und alles plante.

Ich wurde in Phoenix, Arizona geboren, aber wir zogen nach Seattle als ich 6 Jahre alt war. Dort lebten wir dann in der Randzone von Seattle.

Nun war ich 19 Jahre alt und im 3. Jahr an der Universität in Washington. Mein Hauptfach war Finanzwirtschaft, ich konnte halt gut mit Zahlen und so umgehen. Sagt mir eine Gleichung und ich geb dir die Lösung.

Letzten Frühling bekam ich dann ein super Angebot für ein Auslandssemester in London. Ich liebte reisen schon immer und vor allem in Europa. Also nutzte ich diese Gelegenheit natürlich. Und hier war ich nun. Auf meinem Weg nach London, wo ich die nächsten 4 Monate bei irgendwem wohnend verbringen würde.

Ich hatte keine Angst, oder so, aber ich machte mir immer über die schlimmsten Szenarien Gedanken. Ich stellte mir zum Beispiel vor, dass die Familie mich nun doch nicht aufnehmen wollte. Oder, dass sie auf einmal alle tot waren.

_Beruhig dich, Bella.____Dachte ich zu mir selbst._ _Alles wird gut._

Kurz darauf begann auch schon die Landung in New York. Ich musste meinen iPod einstecken, aber zum Glück schlief die Frau neben mir noch, und so konnte ich noch in meinem Buch weiter lesen.

Nachdem wir am JFK-Flughafen landeten, stieg ich schnell aus dem Flugzeug aus und machte mich auf die Suche nach der Internationalen Wartehalle.

Es war 17:30 Uhr New Yorker Zeit, also war es in Seattle schon 20:30 Uhr. Mein Flug nach London würde um 22:00 Uhr gehen. Ich machte mich also auf den Weg zu meinem Gate und war 10 Minuten bevor der Einstieg beginnen würde, da. Perfektes Timing, würde ich sagen.

Dann fiel mir ein, dass ich Charlie anrufen sollte. Ich nahm mein Handy aus meiner Tasche und wählte die Nummer von zu Hause. Es klingelte 2 Mal ehe jemand abnahm.

„Hey Kleines, wie war dein Flug?", fragte mich mein Vater, als er mich begrüßte.

„Er war ... lang! Und ich freue mich garantiert nicht auf die nächsten 7 Stunden.", antwortete ich ihm.

„Ich bin sicher, dass es nicht so schlimm wird. Vielleicht sitzt du ja neben jemandem interessanten.", sagte er und versuchte mich aufzuheitern.

„Sicher.", murmelte ich.

„Bells, ruf und nochmal an, wenn du in London gelandet bist. Egal wie spät es ist. Ach, Sophie will noch mit dir reden! Hab dich lieb, Bella."

„Danke, Dad. Ich dich auch.", sagte ich noch, bevor er das Telefon an Sophie weiterreichte.

„Hey Bella!" begrüßte mich meine kleine Schwester aufgeregt als sie das Telefon nahm. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht mit zum Flughafen gekommen bin. Es war einfach zu zeitig und dann hatte ich auch noch Schule ..."

„Es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich weiß doch, dass du das Gegenteil eines Frühaufstehers bist.", lachte ich.

„Und, hast du schon heiße Typen getroffen?", fragte sie mich. Und wartete wahrscheinlich nur darauf, dass ich ihr irgendwelche Details erzählte.

„Soph, das war erst der erste Flug, sechs Stunden lang und da saß ich neben einer furchtbaren Frau. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch irgendwelche Typen treffen werde.", erklärte ich ihr und seufzte.

„Ok,ok. Vergiss nicht was ich dir über das flirten beigebracht habe, Bella. Ich hab dich lieb, ruf an wann immer du willst." Und sie legte auf bevor ich überhaupt antworten konnte.

Natürlich wollte sie das ich hier 'jemanden' fand. Aber wie armselig war es denn bitte, wenn die eigene kleine Schwester einem das flirten beibrachte! Hier stand ich nun, fast 20 Jahre alt und ich konnte die Anzahl meiner 'Dates' an zwei Händen abzählen. Ich hatte bis jetzt nur einen richtigen Freund. Sophie dagegen, hatte schon 3 feste Freunde als sie noch in der Unterstufe war. Und sie hatten ihren ersten Kuss bevor ich meinen hatte!

Normalerweise wäre ich deprimiert oder verärgert, aber dann musste ich mich daran erinnern, dass es nicht mal der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre, um mich zu verlieben. Außerdem wollte ich nach meinem Abschluss in fast 2 Jahren, aus Seattle raus. Nach Europa. Das wollte ich schon seit ich in der Highschool war. Und ich wusste auch, dass es besser wäre wenn ich keine Verpflichtungen gegenüber einem Mann hatte. So konnte ich dann so reisen wie ich wollte.

Aber irgendwie, so ein Brite wäre doch eigentlich nicht schlecht. Dann könnte ich nach meinem Abschluss nach London und dort arbeiten. Das wäre sogar ganz gut.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, und bemerkte, dass ich an der Reihe war. Ich zeigte wieder meinen Pass und mein Ticket und machte mich dann auf den Weg zu meinem Sitz.

___Meine Sitznummer war diesmal 37C und so wusste ich, dass ich am Gang sitzen würde. So hatte ich zumindest etwas mehr Beinfreiheit. Ich ging zu meinem Sitz und stellte fest, dass ich noch alleine in der Reihe saß._

_Bitte keine alte Frau, bitte keine alte Frau, bitte keine alte Frau._

Ich saß noch eine Weile alleine in der Reihe und sah wie sich das Flugzeug langsam füllte. Es waren fast alle Sitze besetzt und ich hatte schon Hoffnung, dass ich alleine sitzen würde.

Doch dann hörte ich ein: „Warten Sie, es tut uns leid." Die Frauenstimme klang eindeutig britisch und ich sah wie zwei Personen in meine Richtung liefen.

Die Frau sah einfach nur umwerfend aus. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare welche leicht gewellt waren. Dazu trug sie High-Heels, Röhrenjeans und einen schwarzen Blazer über ihrem lila Top. Hinter ihr war ein junger Mann, welcher auch so umwerfend aussah.

Sie packten ihr Gepäck in die freien Gepäckfächer über den Sitzen und kamen dann auf mich zu.

„Entschuldige, bitte.", sprach mich der Mann mit einem wunderbaren britischen Akzent an.

„Ich glaube wir haben die beiden Sitze neben Ihnen reserviert."

„Oh, natürlich.", sagte ich und stand auf, um die beiden durch zulassen.

Der Mann setzte sich ans Fenster und die Frau setzte sich neben mich, in die Mitte.

Ich war nicht eine von denen die sich sofort anderen Leuten vorstellte, also nahm ich das Flugmagazin welches in einem Netz am Vordersitz war. Die beiden neben mir sahen wie ein Pärchen aus und wollten wahrscheinlich eh nicht mit mir reden.

„Hallo. Mein Name ist Rosalie. Wie heißt du?" Sie drehte sich zu mir und sah mich fragend an.

Ich war etwas erstaunt, weil sie sich so schnell selbst vorgestellt hatte, aber ich antwortete ihr trotzdem rasch.

„Mein Name ist Bella.", sagte ich ihr.

Da fiel mir dann mein Amerikanischer Akzent ein und demnach musste ich für sie etwas komisch klingen.

„Das ist mein Bruder, Jasper.", erklärte sie mir und stieß ihn leicht mit dem Ellbogen an.

Er drehte sich dann auch zu mir um mich zu begrüßen.

„Freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Bella. Entschuldige bitte meine Schwester. Aber sie hat die Angewohnheit sich überall und mit jedem anzufreunden.", erklärte er mir und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich nicht wieder neben einer alten Frau sitzen muss, wie vorhin. Sie hat mir ihre ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählt.", erzählte ich ihnen lachend.

„Du Arme. Das muss ja schlimm gewesen sein. Ich schätze du bist also nicht von New York? Wo kommst du her?", fragte Rosalie.

„Ich bin aus Seattle.", antwortete ich.

„Cool. Wir sind aus London.", sagte sie mir und fragte dann gleich auch noch: „Was machst du in London?"

Doch bevor ich antworten konnte, entschuldigte sie sich gleich noch bei mir: „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir so viele Fragen stelle. Ich komm mir so vor, als würde ich ein Interview führen. Schlechte Eigenschaft von mir, ich weiß."

„Ist schon in Ordnung.", versicherte ich ihr und beantwortete dann ihre Frage: „Ich mache ein Auslandssemester in London. Ich bin das ganze Herbstsemester hier."

„Ah, Herbstsemester. Aber das fängt doch erst im Oktober an? Warum reist du schon Ende August hin?" Sie schien verwirrt und dann erklärte ich ihr das System in Amerika.

„Also, eigentlich gehe ich in Washington zur Uni und dort fängt das nächste Semester schon in ein paar Tagen an. Und die Familie, bei welcher ich wohnen werde, sagte mir, dass ich auch schon früher kommen könnte. So könnte ich mir dann noch London und Umgebung und so angucken. Also entschied ich mich dafür, schon einen Monat eher zu fliegen."

„Das ist eine gute Idee. In London gibt es viel zu sehen." Sie machte nur eine kurze Pause, ehe sie dann weiter redete. „Jasper und ich werden erst mal zu unseren Eltern nach Kensington fahren. Wir sind beide in Oxford an der Uni. Aber jetzt in den Ferien sind wir erst mal bei ihnen.", erklärte sie.

„Was habt ihr in New York gemacht?", fragte ich sie nach einer Weile. Und dann stellte ich auch noch fest, dass ich den Start, des Fluges, gar nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Einer von Jasper's Alten Klassenkameraden lebt in Manhatten. Und Jasper wollte ihn besuchen fahren und so bin ich dann einfach mit. Ich liebe New York. Und ich meine, wer würde schon die Chance auf eine kostenlose Unterkunft und einen Stadtführer sausen lassen?", sagte sie mir und lachte beim letzten Teil des Satzes.

„Wo wirst du in London wohnen?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Ähh ...", murmelte ich vor mich hin und suchte dann nach den Unterlagen in meiner Handtasche. „In Islington. Bei den Cullens werde ich wohnen."

Natürlich musste ich den Namen und alles nicht ablesen, ich konnte praktisch die ganzen Unterlagen auswendig. Ich wusste wo ich wohnen würde, wer die Familie war, wie nah wichtige Plätze oder andere Dinge waren, eigentlich wusste ich alles.

Aber Rosalie musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, dass meine Planung sehr … ausführlich ist.

Ich hatte die Familie sogar bei Google gesucht, damit ich alles über sie rausfinden konnte.  
Der Vater hieß Carlisle Cullen. Er war Arzt im _Great Ormond Street Hospital_ in London. Seine Frau, Esme Cullen, war eine bekannte Innenarchitektin. Die beiden hatten zwei Kinder – Alice und Edward. Alice war so alt wie ich und besuchte die Londoner Universität, so wie ich es auch tun würde. Und Edward hatte erst vor kurzem seinen Abschluss an der Londoner Universität für Wirtschaft gemacht.

„Ah, okay. Bella, ich will jetzt nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich habe letzte Nacht nicht viel geschlafen. Wir können uns einfach nachher noch unterhalten. Wir fliegen ja 7 Stunden.", sagte sie und lächelte mir entschuldigend zu.

„Das ist doch kein Problem. Wir reden dann weiter. Süße Träume.", antwortete ich ihr und nahm mir dann wieder mein Buch.

Zwei Filme, sechs Sudokos und zwei Kreuzworträtsel später, begann der Landeanflug auf London.

Es war ungefähr 11:00 Uhr am Morgen in London, aber es fühlte sich an wie 2:00 Uhr in der Nacht. So spät war es ungefähr in Seattle. Ich konnte fast nicht schlafen während des Fluges. Aber dann, als die Landung begann, wurde ich irgendwie immer müder.

Jasper und Rosalie jedoch konnten ohne Probleme den ganzen Flug lang schlafen.

Ich sah, dass Rosalie anfing sich zu bewegen. Sie gähnte und streckte sich und nahm dann ihre Augenmaske ab. Und selbst da, nach einem siebenstündigen Flug, sah sie noch immer perfekt aus.

„Wow. Ich kann kaum glauben das ich die ganze Zeit geschlafen hab." Redete sie erst zu sich selbst und schaute dann aber zu mir. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir keine Gesellschaft leisten konnte, Bella."

„Es ist schon OK. Ich hab auch nicht erwartet das ich jemanden zum reden auf diesem Flug treffe. Es ist wirklich kein Problem.", sagte ich ihr ehrlich.

„Nein, hör zu, Bella. Ich würde mich wirklich gerne noch mehr mit dir unterhalten. Vielleicht könnten wir uns ja mal treffen. Los, ich geb dir meine Nummer." sagte sie mir und begann schon in ihrer Tasche nach einen Stift und einem Zettel zu suchen.

Sie schrieb ihre Nummer drauf und dazu noch ihre Adresse. („Nur zum Notfall." Sagte sie dazu.) Ich gab ihr dann auch meine Nummer. Meine Eltern hatten mir einen extra Tarif für internationale Telefonate für die nächsten Monate gebucht. So hatte ich die gleiche Nummer wie in den Staaten.

„Ich ruf dich in den nächsten Tagen einfach mal an. Ich bin sicher, dass dir der Jetlag zu schaffen machen wird.", sagte sie mir mit einem Lächeln.

Wir waren kurz davor zu landen, als sich Rosalie zum schlafenden Jasper drehte und ihn fast anschrie: „Wir stürzen ab, wach auf!"

Natürlich öffnete er sofort seine Augen als wir auf dem Boden aufsetzten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war einfach unbezahlbar.

Rosalie und ich fingen sofort an zu lachen, was verursachte, dass einige Leute uns komisch anschauten.

Als wir alle drei Richtung Gepäckausgabe gingen, nahm ich meinen kleinen Spiegel aus meiner Tasche und schaute mir das Drama in meinem Gesicht an. Wie erwartet, war der Eyeliner etwas verschmiert. Mit meinem Finger wischte ich ihn weg und machte dann noch etwas neue Wimperntusche drauf. Ich versuchte es zumindest.

Kurz darauf mussten wir dann getrennte Wege gehen, als wir durch die Passkontrollen mussten.

„Ich werd dich anrufen, Bella.", sagte Rosalie zu mir und umarmte mich kurz, „Es war wirklich toll dich kennen gelernt zu haben."

„Es hat mich auch gefreut dich kennenzulernen, Bella. Auch wenn wir nicht wirklich die Chance hatten zu reden.", meinte Jasper zu mir mit einem entschuldigendem Lächeln. „Ich schätze wir sehen uns dann bald mal."

„Danke. Ich bin wirklich froh euch getroffen zu haben. Bis später dann mal!", antwortete ich beiden und winkte ihnen kurz zu, ehe ich mich in die Reihe der US-Bürger stellte.

Nachdem ich durch den Zoll war, landete ich in der Haupthalle von Heathrow. Dort sollte ich die Cullens treffen. Aber wie sollte ich sie erkennen und wie würden sie mich erkennen? Ich wurde schon panisch, aber dann entdeckte ich ein Schild, auf dem „Willkommen Isabella Swan" stand.

Sooo, das erste Kapitel also.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir was hübsches da :-)

Bis nächsten Sonntag!


	2. The First Day

**So, da bin ich wieder und ich hab den Rest der Cullens mitgebracht. Ich hab an manchen Wörtern ein * rangemacht, und dann unter dem Text erklärt. **

**Viel Spaß**

Ich las das Schild „Willkommen Isabella Swan" und sah auf. Hinter dem Schild standen zwei gut aussehende Frauen. Die kleinere, welche das Schild in der Hand hielt, hatte kurzes, schwarzes Haar. Sie trug ein lilanes Kleid und dazu High-Heels. Die größere Frau hatte lange, wellige, hellbraune Haare und trug eine Jeans, ein smaragdgrünes Top und dazu Ballerina. Ich schätzte sie auf Mitte 40. Sie sah jedoch noch sehr gut für ihr Alter aus.

Als ich in ihre Richtung ging, bemerkten sie mich und die Kleinere fragte mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick: „Isabella?"

„Ja", antwortete ich ebenfalls lächelnd und war froh meine Gastfamilie gefunden zu haben. „Aber nennt mich bitte Bella."

„Es freut mich wirklich sehr dich kennenzulernen, Bella.", sagte die größere Frau. „Ich bin Esme und das ist meine Tochter Alice. Wie war dein Flug?"

„Er war lang.", sagte ich ihnen und nickte leicht mit meinem Kopf. Das war der passendste Satz für meine Reise.

„Ok. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du endlich hier bist. Wir haben schon so lange auf dich gewartet.", sagte mir Esme.

„Danke. Ich bin auch wirklich froh hier zu sein. Ich kann es kaum warten euch alle kennenzulernen und auch London endlich zu sehen.", erzählte ich den beiden.

„Ich bin mir sicher du willst erst mal aus dem Flughafen raus. Möchtest du noch etwas essen bevor wir losfahren?", fragte mich Esme und zeigte dabei auf einige Restaurants.

„Nein, danke. Ich bin rundum zufrieden.", antwortete ich. Während meiner Reisen aß ich nicht viel. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich brechen müsste oder so, wenn ich zu viel aß.

Alice wollte unbedingt einen meiner Koffer nehmen, als wir Richtung Ausgang gingen. Wir liefen zur Taxilinie und fuhren dann ins Zentrum von London.

Kaum saßen wir im Taxi, da begann Alice zu reden: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es nicht gewöhnt bist überall hin mit dem Taxi zu fahren, aber es gibt einfach keinen Grund in London ein eigenes Auto zu besitzen. Es ist günstiger und du musst auch keine City-Maut bezahlen."

Wir fuhren Richtung Osten in London. Es fühlte sich etwas komisch an auf der linken Seite zu fahren, aber ich gewöhnte mich relativ schnell daran. Während der Fahrt sah ich die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster. London war einfach so künstlerisch. Es gab Häuser und Gebäude, welche aussahen als stünden sie schon seit Jahrhunderten hier. Selbst die zwielichtigen Ecken Londons waren schöner, als die in den Staaten.

Als wir durch die Stadt fuhren, konnte ich einige Touristenattraktionen sehen. Bei unserer Fahrt über die Themse konnte ich das Parlamentshaus und den Big Ben sehen. Und das London Eye konnte ich auch sehen!

Dann fuhren wir Richtung Norden und verließen so langsam die Touristenregion und fuhren in ein Wohnviertel. Kurz darauf stoppten wir vor einem dreistöckigem Haus. Die Vorderfront des Reihenhauses war in einem hellen Grau gestrichen. Auf jedem der fünf Fensterbretter war ein wunderschöner Blumenkasten aus Eisen. Die Fenster selbst waren aber in einem klaren Weiß gestrichen und die Haustür hatte einen wunderschönen Rotton.

Jedoch wurde ich von Alice und Esme aus meinen Gedanken zurückgeholt, als sie aus dem Taxi stiegen. Esme bezahlte die Taxe und Alice half mir mit meinen drei Koffern nach oben zur Haustür. Ich konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass ich für die nächsten vier Monate in diesem Haus leben würde.

Esme öffnete uns die Tür und führte mich und Alice hinein. Ich blieb erst einmal stehen, damit ich mich genauer umsehen konnte.

Vom Eingang aus, konnte man auf der linken Seite eine Treppe mit dunklen Stufen sehen. Auf der rechten Seite war das Wohnzimmer. Die Wände waren in einem schönen Blau gestrichen und der ganze Boden war mit Parkett belegt. Dann war da noch ein Kamin mit feinen, weißen Verzierungen und darüber hing ein großer Flachbildfernseher. Die Sofas und Sessel waren alle weiß und in der Mitte von ihnen stand ein kleiner Glastisch auf dem schwarzen Teppich.

Schon allein am Wohnzimmer konnte ich erkennen, dass hier eine Innenarchitektin zu Hause war. Ich war wirklich auf die anderen Räume gespannt.

„Alice, warum führst du Bella nicht einmal durch das Haus?", fragte Esme sie.

Ich stellte meine Taschen im Flur ab und ging mit Alice in den hinteren Teil des Hauses.

„Hier ist das Klo.", sagte sie und zeigte mir ein kleines Badezimmer.

„Und das hier ist die Küche mit unserem Esstisch."

Die Küche war nicht besonders groß, dafür war die Einrichtung aber sehr schön. Die Arbeitsplatten waren aus Marmor und die Schränke waren schwarz mit Stahlhandgriffen.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war ein großer, schwarzer Esstisch mit sechs Stühlen. Es war hier alles sehr modern eingerichtet.

Alice führte mich wieder nach vorne und wir stiegen die Treppe hinauf, in die zweite Etage. Der vordere Raum gehörte zu Carlisle und Esme. Die Wände waren schokoladenbraun und auch hier war der Boden mit Parkett versehen. In der Mitte stand ein großes Bett, welches mit verschiedenen Goldtüchern bedeckt war.

Danach gingen wir in den hinteren Teil der Etage.

„Und das hier ist mein Zimmer.", sagte Alice mit einem Lächeln.

Ihre Wände waren in einem starken Lila gestrichen. Sie hatte ein Doppelbett und die Bettwäsche hatte ein Paisleymuster* mit vielen verschiedenen Farben. Dann waren da noch zwei große Schränke gegenüber dem Fenster. Ich hatte vergessen, dass es hier ja gar keine Wandschränke gab.

„Jetzt gehen wir noch eine Etage höher.", sagte mit Alice und führte mich zurück zur Treppe.

Wieder gingen wir zuerst in den vorderen Teil der Etage.

„Das ist Edward's Raum. Er lebt vorläufig noch hier. Er will aber eigentlich eine eigene Wohnung, aber die sind hier sehr teuer. Er hat erst vor ein paar Monaten mir arbeiten angefangen und spart noch.", erklärte sie mir.

Sein Raum sah wie ein typisches Jungenzimmer aus. Die Wände waren rot und in der Ecke stand ein Doppelbett mit einer dünnen Wolldecke. An den Wänden hingen ein paar Poster von verschiedenen Bands und seine Kleidung lag im ganzen Raum verteilt herum.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte Esme vergessen hier etwas aufzuräumen.", murmelte Alice mehr zu sich selbst.

„Tut mir Leid wegen der Unordnung, Bella.", entschuldigte sie sich bei mir und als sie dann Richtung Badezimmer ging, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Und es tut mir auch Leid, dass du das Klo mit ihm teilen musst."

Das 'Klo' war wirklich nur sehr klein. Es war in einem schönen Gelb gestrichen, um es etwas heller scheinen zu lassen. Es war gerade genug Platz für ein Waschbecken, eine Toilette und eine Dusche.

„Und jetzt zeige ich dir dein Zimmer.", grinste Alice. „Normalerweise ist es nur das Gästezimmer. Aber wir haben es für dich ein bisschen aufgebessert."

Sie führte mich in ein kleines, aber sehr schön dekoriertes Zimmer. Die Wände waren Aquamarin gestrichen und an der Seite stand ein Doppelbett mit weißem Bettzeug. Daneben stand ein Nachttisch mit einer schönen, modernen Lampe. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers war ein schwarzer Schrank und daneben eine Kommode. Ich hatte sogar einen Spiegel und daneben noch eine kleine Kommode für mein Waschzeug.

Ich sah aus dem weißen Fenster und konnte einen kleinen Garten entdecken.

„Und, gefällt es dir?", fragte Alice, als Esme herein kam.

„Es ist perfekt!", schwärmte ich.

Als ich mich umdrehte sah ich sogar schon meine Taschen im Flur. Esme musste sie hoch gebracht haben. Ich hätte es auch selbst gemacht, aber ich war zu glücklich um irgendwas Schlechtes zu sagen.

„Wir lassen dich erst mal auspacken. Wie spät ist es für dich?", fragte Esme.

„Es fühlt sich an wie 4:30 Uhr am Morgen,", sagte ich ihr ehrlich. „Ich bin hundemüde." Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass es hier schon Mittag um 1 war.

„Naja, willst du schlafen? Oder willst du wach bleiben?"

„Ich glaube ich werde versuchen wach zubleiben. So kann sich mein Körper dann daran gewöhnen.", sagte ich ihnen. „Ich entschuldige mich schon mal, falls ich doch einschlafe."

Auf einmal knurrte dann aber doch mein Magen. „Ähm, entschuldigt falls es jetzt zu viel verlangt ist, aber könnte ich vielleicht etwas zu essen haben?"

„Das ist natürlich nicht zu viel verlangt! Wir lassen dich hier doch nicht verhungern! Was würden wir denn für eine Gastfamilie sein?", sagte Esme lächend.

Wir gingen runter in die Küche. Alice und ich setzten uns an den Esstisch, während Esme für uns etwas zu essen machte.

„Also, Bella, erzähl uns etwas über dich.", sagte Esme, als sie etwas aus dem kleinen Kühlschrank nahm.

„Ok. Ich wurde in Phoenix, Arizona, geboren, wir sind aber nach Seattle, Washington, gezogen als ich sechs Jahre alt war. Meine Schulzeit habe ich also in Seattle verbracht. Meine Eltern sind glücklich verheiratet und ich habe noch eine jüngere Schwester, Sophie. Sie ist 17. Ich bin noch 19, aber mein Geburtstag ist in ein paar Wochen. Am 13. September. Ich bin jetzt im 3. Jahr an der Universität in Washington, wo ich Finanzwirtschaft studiere. Und ich liebe es zu reisen.", erzählte ich ihnen.

Ich mochte es nicht über mich selbst zu erzählen, wenn es keine direkten Fragen gab auf die ich antworten konnte. Ich wusste einfach nie was ich erzählen sollte.

„Warum erzählst du nicht etwas über dich, Alice?", fragte ich stattdessen und versuchte so die Aufmerksamkeit von mir zu lenken.

„Okay, ich bin eigentlich in Kent geboren. Mum und Dad waren gerade auf Reisen unterwegs, als ich mich dann entschied schon etwas früher zu kommen. Aber so lebe ich schon mein ganzes Leben in London. Jedoch leider nicht immer im gleichen Haus. Vor ungefähr 5 Jahren sind wir hierher umgezogen. Ich bin ebenfalls im dritten Jahr am Courtauld Institute of Art in London und studiere Kunstgeschichte. Ich möchte mal Museumsdirektorin werden.", erzählte sie.

„Aber nun zurück zu dir, Bella. Themenwechsel klappen bei mir nicht. Was möchtest du noch tun bevor du dann zur Uni musst?"

„Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher. Ich will die Zeit hier ein bisschen genießen, ehe ich mich dann voll und ganz aufs studieren konzentrieren muss. Ich möchte natürlich London sehen. Und vielleicht auch noch ein paar andere Städte und Orte." Ich hatte mir noch nicht viele Gedanken darüber gemacht.

„Hier ist euer Essen.", sagte Esme und stellte uns je einen Teller mit einem Sandwich und Kartoffelchips.

„Dankeschön, Esme.", bedankte ich mich und aß mein Sandwich ziemlich schnell. Ich schlang es praktisch hinunter. Als ich dann zu den Kartoffelchips kam, fragte ich Alice: „Ihr nennt die hier Pommes, oder?"

„Ja, wir sagen Pommes.", erklärte Alice. „Außerdem werden kleine Badezimmer auch Klo genannt, Aufzüge sind Fahrstühle, eine Schlange ist eine Reihe und Kartoffelchips sind Pommes. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich schnell daran gewöhnen wirst. Und ich werde versuchen nicht so viel Umgangssprache zu benutzen." *

Als wir dann fertig waren, entschuldigte ich mich und ging wieder nach oben um meine Taschen auszupacken. Jeden Tag diese ganzen Stufen hoch zu laufen, würde eine wunderbare Übung sein.

Ich öffnete meinen Koffer und legte oder hängte all meine Sachen in den Schrank. Meine Bücher und ein paar persönliche Sachen legte ich auf die kleine Kommode neben mein Bett und mein Waschzeug verstaute ich auch noch. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass hier alles klappen würde.

Als ich dann fertig mit auspacken war, ging ich mich umziehen. Nachdem ich 17 Stunden in meiner Jeans und einem einfachen T-Shirt verbracht hatte, wollte ich etwas eleganteres, trendigeres anziehen. Dazu suchte ich mir ein schönes, sehr farbenfrohes Baumwollkleid aus. Irgendwie musste ich ja mit dem Rest der Familie und deren modischen Kleidern mithalten. Bloß gut, dass ich ebenfalls sehr an Mode interessiert war und auch gern shoppen ging, dachte ich. Ich kämmte mir noch einmal meine Haare durch und frischte mein Make-Up auf. _Viel besser, _dachte ich für mich.

Ich ging wieder runter und sah, dass Esme telefonierte und auch Alice ihr Handy in der Hand hatte. _Verdammt, _dachte ich plötzlich. _Ich sollte meine Eltern anrufen. _Ich ging schnell wieder nach oben und nahm mir mein Handy. Ich musste jedoch kurz über die Zeitverschiebung nachdenken. _Hier ist es 14:30 Uhr, dann ist es in Seattle 6:30 Uhr am Morgen? Nein, 5:30 Uhr. _Normalerweise stand Charlie so um diese Zeit auf, also würde ich ihn nicht wecken.

Ich wählte die Nummer und drückte auf _Anrufen_.

Es klingelte einige Male ehe Charlie abnahm.

Mit einem „Bella?", begrüßte er mich.

„Hey Dad. Ja, ich bin´s. Ich bin vor ungefähr 3 Stunden in London gelandet, aber ich hab einfach vergessen anzurufen.", sagte ich ihm.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Du hast dich ja jetzt gemeldet und ich denke mal, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Das ist doch alles was zählt. Also, wie ist die Familie so?"

„Ich habe bis jetzt erst die Mutter und die Tochter getroffen. Aber die beiden sind wirklich nett. Der Vater und der Sohn sind noch arbeiten und ich denke ich werde sie dann später noch kennenlernen."

„Hast du eigentlich schon geschlafen nachdem du hier los bist?", fragte er, als er meine müde Stimme hörte.

„Nicht ein bisschen. Aber ich versuche noch bis zum Abendbrot wach zu bleiben, damit sich mein Körper an die Zeitumstellung gewöhnt.", antwortete ich.

„Okay. Ich bin mir sicher deine Mutter wird später nochmal anrufen. Ich werde ihr sagen, dass sie es nicht zu spät machen soll, da du ja wahrscheinlich bald schlafen gehen wirst. Ich muss jetzt los zu Arbeit, wir reden später noch mal. Ich hab dich lieb, Bells."

„Ich dich auch, Dad." Und damit legte ich auf.

Ich ging wieder runter (meine Ausdauer wird sich deutlich verbessert haben, am Ende meines Aufenthalts hier) und sah Esme und Alice im Wohnzimmer.

„Bella, wollen wir irgendwas zusammen unternehmen?", fragte mich Alice. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du einschlafen wirst, wenn du hier bleiben würdest. Übrigens, ich mag dein Kleid."

„Danke. Ja klar, ich geh nur schnell meine Schuhe und meine Tasche holen.", stimmte ich zu und ging wieder nach oben.

Nachdem ich dann mein ganzes Zeug hatte, gingen wir nach draußen. Es war ein schöner Tag. Ein paar Wolken waren am Himmel, aber es war warm. So um die 25°C bestimmt.

Wir gingen ein paar Häuser weiter zur nächsten U-Bahnstation. „Du wirst dir wahrscheinlich eine Oystercard* kaufen müssen. So musst du nicht für jede Fahrt einzeln bezahlen.", erklärte mir Alice.

Wir gingen die Stufen hinunter und ich holte mir eine 6-Monate-Travelcard. „Also, was werden wir machen?", fragte ich Alice. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung wo wir hingehen würden.

„Naja, wir können machen was wir wollen. Wir müssen nur zum Abendbrot zurück sein. Also, so gegen 19:00 Uhr. Aber bis dahin sind es noch vier Stunden und so haben wir noch relativ viel Zeit. Wollen wir mit den Touristenattraktionen anfangen?"

„Sicher. Irgendwann würde ich sie so oder so sehen, also warum nicht jetzt, richtig?"

„Okay, dann weiß ich schon wo wir zuerst hingehen werden.", sagte sie und führte mich zum richtigen Zug.

Wir waren an der _Highbury and Islington _Station und wo wir dann die _Victoria Line_ nach _Eusten Square_ nahmen und dann mit der _Circle Line_ nach _Tower Hill _fuhren.*

„Tower of London?", fragte ich und Alice antwortete mit einem Nicken.

Wir gingen zum Eingang und stellten uns an die Kasse. „Tut mir Leid, dass du wegen mir hier nochmal rein musst. Du warst wahrscheinlich schon einige Male hier.", sagte ich.

„Du wirst überrascht sein, aber wenn du in London wohnst, gehst du eher selten zu solchen Touristenattraktionen. Ich war glaube nur einmal in der Grundschule hier.", erzählte sie mir.

Wir kauften uns beide ein Ticket zum Studentenpreis und gingen dann Richtung Tower.

Ich war schon immer ein Fan von Geschichte. Es faszinierte mich einfach. So viele historische Momente sind in vergangener Zeit schon passiert. Wenn man mit einem Abschluss in Geschichte mehr machen könnte, als Bücher schreiben und unterrichten, dann hätte ich Geschichte als Hauptfach gewählt.

Während wir durch den _Tower of London _liefen, dachte ich über die Dinge nach, die ich über diesen Ort wusste. So wusste ich zum Beispiel das Anne Boleyn hier von Henry VIII hingerichtet wurde.

Wir sahen die Kerker mit den Geschichten der Gefangenen die in Stein geschnitzt waren. Dann sahen wir noch die Raben, die fürchterlichen Krach machten. Wir sahen die Waffen und die Rüstungen in der Rüstungskammer. Der abgefahrenste Teil unserer Tour war der Raum in dem die ganzen Foltermethoden gezeigt wurden, die vor vielen Jahrzehnten noch genutzt wurden. Es war alles so interessant.

Ich sah zu Alice und sah, dass sie ebenfalls von dem ganzen fasziniert war. Mit Kunstgeschichte als Hauptfach war man wahrscheinlich auch so ein Geschichtsfanatiker.

Wir waren über drei Stunden auf dem Gelände und wanderten umher, lasen uns die Erklärungen auf den kleinen Schildern durch und versuchten uns all die Informationen zu merken. Dazu machte ich noch ganz viele Fotos mit meiner Digitalkamera. Renee und Sophie würden extrem ärgerlich sein wenn ich nicht alles fotografieren und aufschreiben würde.

Alice sah auf ihre Uhr. „Es ist schon fast 6. Wir haben den Nachmittagstee verpasst. Wir sollten besser wieder zurück.", schlug Alice dann vor.

Wir brauchten ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, ehe wir wieder zu Hause waren.

Ja, ich nannte es schon _zu Hause_.

Als wir das Haus betraten, sah ich einen großen, attraktiven Mann mit blonden Haaren und einigen grauen Strähnen in das Wohnzimmer laufen. Er schien so um 48, aber das wusste ich nicht genau.

„Dad!" Mit viel Enthusiasmus rief sie ihm zu und ging zu ihm rüber um ihn zu umarmen. Mit einem: „Dad, das ist Bella. Bella, das ist mein Dad, Carlisle.", stellte sie ihn mir vor.

„Es freut mich dich endlich kennenzulernen, Bella.", begrüßte er mich aufrichtig und freundlich.

„Ich hoffe dir wird deine Zeit hier mit uns gefallen. Und falls du irgendetwas brauchst, zöger nicht zu fragen."

„Danke, es freut mich ebenfalls dich kennenzulernen.", sagte ich mit einem Lächeln.

Esme kam aus der Küche und ich sah, dass sie eine Schürze trug. „Wo wart ihr beiden so lang?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Wir sind zum Tower of London gegangen.", erzählte Alice ihr. „Es ist schon so lang her seit ich das letzte Mal da war. Und es ist so viel interessanter, als wenn man mit 10 Jahren hingeht."

„Klingt ja so, als ob ihr Spaß hattet.", sagte Esme und fügte dann noch: „Essen ist in ungefähr 25 Minuten fertig." hinzu.

Alice und ich gingen in der Zeit noch einmal hoch in ihr Zimmer und setzten uns auf ihr Bett. „Und Bella, hast du einen Freund bei dir zu Hause?"

„Nopp. Ich bin fast immer ein Single. Ich hatte einen Freund, ungefähr im Frühling, aber es hat einfach nicht geklappt."

„Wer hat mit wem Schluss gemacht?", fragte Alice ziemlich interessiert.

„Er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht, aber es war einfach keine Chemie zwischen uns. Ich hab schon darüber nachgedacht mit ihm Schluss zu machen. Eigentlich hat er mich nur davor bewahrt mich schuldig zu fühlen.", erzählte ich ihr.

„Oh, okay. Das macht Sinn. War er gut im Knutschen?"

„Knutschen?"

„Ähh … warte, ihr nennt es glaub ich … rummachen? Küssen?"

„Ahh. Nein, er war grausam. Willst du wissen wie schlimm? Auch wenn ich noch keinen anderen Mann geküsst habe, weiß ich das es schlecht war!"

„Wow. Es musste ja wirklich schlecht sein. Es ist ja entsetzlich, dass du noch nie gut geknutscht hast. Das ist jetzt meine Mission für die nächsten vier Monate. Jemanden für dich finden!", offenbarte sie mir mit viel Freude.

„Sehr gern sogar.", erlaubte ich ihr mit einem Lachen jemanden für mich zu suchen. „Und was ist mit dir? Hast du einen Freund?"

„Nein, nicht im Moment. Ich bin jedoch auf der Suche.", sagte sie und lächelte. „Aber ich hatte schon einige gute Küsser."

„Alice, Bella, Essen!", rief Carlisle von unten.

Wir gingen beide schnell nach unten in die Küche. Alice zeigte mir wo ich sitzen könnte und so setzte ich mich zu Carlisle und Esme an den Tisch.

_„__Wo ist Edward?", fragte Alice, als sie sich Wasser ins Glas goss._ _Ja richtig, Edward. Fast hätte ich ihn vergessen._

„Wahrscheinlich musste er wieder etwas länger arbeiten oder der Verkehr ist heute wieder schlecht.", mutmaßte Esme und platzierte das Essen in der Mitte vom Tisch.

Es roch alles sehr lecker.

„Wir haben uns entschieden dir nicht gleich typisch britisches Essen zu servieren.", sagte Alice und sah auf die überbackenen Kartoffeln und die marinierten, gegrillten Hähnchen.

Wir bedienten uns und begannen dann zu essen.

Ungefähr 5 Minuten später, hörten wir, wie sich die Haustür öffnete und dann auch wieder schloss. Kurze Zeit später kam der großartigste Mann im ganzen Universum durch die Tür in die Küche gelaufen. Ich wäre nicht überrascht wenn mein Mund offen stand. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich so offensichtlich war. Er hatte kurze, bronzefarbenes Haar, breite Schultern, ausgeprägte Gesichtszüge und er war mindestens 1,80 Meter groß.

Er kam weiter in die Küche, legte seine Brieftasche auf die Theke und setzte sich dann mir gegenüber.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin.", entschuldigte er in einem wunderbaren britischem Akzent.

„Erst musste ich noch ein paar Abrechnungen fertig machen und dann kam die U-Bahn auch noch zu spät." Erst dann schien er mich zu wahrzunehmen.

„Hi, ich bin Edward.", sagte er zu mir und hielt mir seine rechte Hand hin.

„Ich bin Bella.", erwiderte ich und schüttelte seine Hand.

„Fester Griff. Nett." Er nahm sich etwas von den Resten auf seinen Teller und fing an zu essen.

Für einige Minuten waren wir alle ruhig und aßen nur. „Ich hab gehört Stephan und Meredith sind wieder zusammen.", sagte Edward zu Alice und durchbrach die Stille damit.

„Was? Wirklich? Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie daraufhin.

„Charles, von der Arbeit, kennt Stephen. Er hat es heute erwähnt.", antwortete er ihr.

„Oh, ich hab gedacht die beiden haben sich im Guten getrennt ...", sie redeten weiter über Dinge mit denen ich nichts anfangen konnte.

Es störte mich allerdings auch nicht wirklich. Ich hatte genug „erzähl doch mal etwas über dich" - Unterhaltungen für diesen Tag.

Nachdem Abendbrot beharrte ich darauf bei dem Abwasch zu helfen. „Also, normalerweise wechseln sich Edward und Alice immer ab und heute ist Edward dran. Du kannst ihm also helfen, wenn du willst. Aber du sollst dich nicht verpflichtet fühlen hier zu helfen. Du bist ja unser Gast."

Esme, Carlisle und Alice gingen ins Wohnzimmer, während Edward und ich mit dem Abwasch anfingen.

„Willst du lieber abwaschen oder abtrocknen?", fragte er mich, als wir den Tisch abgeräumt hatten und das Geschirr schon im Spülbecken hatten.

„Ich trockne ab.", sagte ich ihm.

Wir fingen mit unsere Arbeit an und der Ablauf war immer der Gleiche: abwaschen, abtrocknen, abwaschen, abtrocknen, abwaschen und wieder abtrocknen. Nach einiger Zeit fragte er mich dann: „Und, wie findest du es bis jetzt?"

„Bis jetzt ist alles super. Und ich denke das es nur noch besser werden kann.", antwortete ich ihm.

„Naja, du bist noch nicht lange genug hier um die negativen Dinge gesehen zu haben. Und wahrscheinlich bist du auch nicht lange genug hier um sie alle zu sehen. Wie lange bist du eigentlich hier?"

„Bis kurz vor Weihnachten. Also, 4 Monate ungefähr."

„Du wirst an der Uni studieren, oder?"

„Ja, ich hab mich für ein paar Kurse an der London Business School angemeldet."

„Business? Was studierst du?"

„Finanzwirtschaft. Du hast Volkswirtschaftslehre studiert, richtig?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Woher weißt du das?"

_Verdammt._ „Ich ... ähh ... hab dich gegoogelt und dein Profil bei World Bank gesehen."

„Du hast mich gegoogelt?", fragte er mit einem wunderschönen, schiefen Grinsen. „Ich weiß nicht genau ob ich jetzt beunruhigt sein sollte oder nicht."

„Also echt.", fing ich an. „Ich habe jeden in deiner Familie gegoogelt. Denk bloß nicht, du wärst was Besonderes."

„Touché,", erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen.

Nach einer Weile waren wir dann fertig mit abwaschen. Edward und ich gingen zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer. Im Fernsehen liefen gerade die BBC News.

„Bella, ich gehe gleich noch mit ein paar Freunden aus. Willst du vielleicht mitkommen?", fragte Alice.

„Nein danke. Aber ich kippe gleich um und schlafe hier auf dem Fußboden ein. Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen. Ich bin überrascht, weil ich überhaupt noch wach bin." sagte ich ihr.

„Am liebsten würde ich jetzt einfach nur noch duschen und dann ins Bett. Ist das ein Problem?"

„Natürlich nicht, Liebes. Schlaf gut und wir sehen uns dann morgen.", meinte Esme. Auch der Rest wünschte mir eine Gute Nacht und ich ging nach oben.

_Ich nahm meinen Kulturbeutel, meinen Pyjama und ging in das kleine Bad. Ich schloss die Tür und zog mich aus. Und dann versuchte ich die Dusche zum Laufen zu bringen, aber irgendwie schaffte ich es einfach nicht._

_Verdammt, Verdammt, Verdammt._

Ich hüllte mich in mein Handtuch, öffnete die Tür und steckte meinen Kopf hinaus. „Alice", flüsterte ich.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" Edward kam gerade aus seinem Zimmer und stand im Türrahmen.

„Ähh ... ja. Ich weiß nicht genau wie die Dusche funktioniert."

„Kein Problem. Ich zeig es dir.", sagte er und kam zu mir in das kleine Bad hinein während ich nur im Handtuch da stand. Er zeigte mir wie man die Dusche benutzte und ging dann wieder.

Ich schloss die Tür und stieg unter das heiße Wasser. Es fühlte sich so gut an, nach langer Zeit wieder zu duschen. Ich duschte fertig und zog meine kurze Hose und ein Top an. Mit meinem 'Pyjama' ging ich zurück in die Richtung meines Zimmers. Bevor ich jedoch meine Tür schloss, sah ich hinüber zu Edwards Zimmertür. Ich konnte eindeutig Rockmusik hören.

Danach föhnte ich meine Haare, nutzte dabei gleich den Steckdosenadapter welchen Reneé mir gekauft hatte, und ging ins Bett.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da schlief ich schon tief und fest.

*******.org/wiki/Paisleymuster**

***U-Bahnplan London: ****.de/reisen/london/images/travelcard_**

***„Ja, wir sagen Pommes," erklärte Alice. „Außerdem werden kleine Badezimmer auch Klo genannt, Aufzüge sind Fahrstühle, eine Schlange ist eine Reihe und Kartoffelchips sind Pommes. Aber ich bin mir sicher das du dich schnell daran gewöhnen wirst." - _"Yeah, crisps is correct," Alice said. "Also french fries are chips, elevators are lifts, bathrooms are loos, lines are queues. I'm sure you'll get a hang of it. And I'll try to not use so much slang near you."_**

→ **Ist halt etwas schwierig das ins Deutsche zu übersetzten. Also, die amerikanische und englische Version der Wörter. **

**_*_Eine Oystercard ist sowas ähnliches wie eine Bahncard. Wenn man die Karte kauft, bezahlt man einen festgelegten Preis (je nachdem wie lange man fahren will, und in welchen Zonen) und dann muss man nicht jede Fahrt einzeln bezahlen und man kommt deutlich schneller zum Ziel. Ist aber sehr teuer. So eine Wochenkarte für Zone 1-3 (also das Zentrum und ein bisschen drumherum kosten 33 Pfund (also ca. 40€))**


	3. Crush

Ich träumte. Ich war irgendwie auf einem Zug ... und dann, entdeckte ich Atlantis ... und da waren überall Meerjungfrauen.

„Bella", hörte ich eine Stimme im Hintergrund. „Bella, wach auf."

Ja richtig. Es war ein Traum. Ein sehr, sehr merkwürdiger Traum.

„Mmmm...", brummte ich.

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und eigentlich erwartete ich mich in meinem Zimmer, in meiner Wohnung in Seattle, wiederzufinden. Aber da war ich nicht. Aber wo war ich dann?  
Ach ja, ich war in England. In London. Ich setzte mich etwas auf und sah Alice neben mir stehen.

„Wir haben dich länger schlafen lassen. Es ist aber schon 10:30 Uhr. Deswegen dachte ich mir, dass du vielleicht Frühstück willst, oder so.", sagte sie.

„Aber wenn du lieber noch schlafen willst, ist das auch in Ordnung."

Ich gähnte und streckte mich erst mal, bevor ich ihr antwortete: „Nein, nein. Ich hab wirklich gut geschlafen und ich denke 14 Stunden Schlaf sind erst mal genug. Sonst kann ich heute Abend gar nicht mehr schlafen ..."

Alice ging wieder nach unten und ich folgte ihr, noch immer in meinem Pyjama, unauffällig.

„Guten Morgen, Bella.", begrüßte Esme mich, als ich endlich unten war. „Möchtest du frühstücken?"

„Ja, das wäre nett."

„Also, ich könnte dir ein schönes englisches Frühstück zaubern, aber du kannst auch Toast oder Cornflakes haben."

„Toast klingt gut," sagte ich ihr. Ich sah ihr dabei die ganze Zeit zu.

Ich wollte nicht, dass Esme die dauernd für mich kochen würde. Irgendwann wollte ich es auch mal allein machen.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Bella?", fragte sie und gab mir mein Toast und Butter dazu.

„Ja, sehr gut. Wie ein Stein hab ich geschlafen. Was hast du letzte Nacht noch gemacht, Alice?"

„Ich hab mich mit ein paar Freunden im Kino getroffen. Wir haben uns _Sex and the City – Der __Film_ angeschaut.", antwortete sie mir.

„Oh, cool. Ich hab den Film schon vor ein paar Monaten in den USA gesehen. Er ist ziemlich gut.", sagte ich und fragte dann: „Und was machen wir heute?"

„Naja, ich hab Edward gesagt das wir ihn um 13:00 Uhr zum Mittagessen treffen. Ich dachte mir, dass wir so in 30 Minuten losgehen und noch in einige Shops oder Museen gehen könnten, ehe es dann Zeit ist.", schlug Alice mir vor.

„Okay, ich geh mich dann mal anziehen. Ähm, wie ist das Wetter draußen?", fragte ich noch schnell nach, da ich noch nicht aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte.

„Es ist immer noch warm und sonnig, wie gestern.", antwortete Alice. „Gewöhne dich aber nicht daran, denn in ein paar Wochen wird es kälter und regnerischer werden."

Schnellen Schrittes ging ich wieder nach oben und entschied mich, ein rotes Kleid zu tragen, dazu braune Leggings und Ballerina. Meine Haare band ich zu einem unordentlichen Zopf zusammen und hing mir eine lange Kette, passend zu meinem Outfit, um. Dann trug ich noch ein wenig Make-Up auf und ging mir meine Zähne putzen. Als ich endlich fertig war, machte ich noch mein Bett, stellte aber fest, dass ich noch immer 20 Minuten Zeit hatte.

Ich entschied mich dazu, nach meinen Mails zu sehen. Ich nahm meinen Laptop aus der Tasche und steckte den Stecker in die Steckdose. Dazu musste ich auch meine Adapter benutzen. Als der Computer endlich hochgefahren war, hatte ich noch keinen Internetzugang.

Ich ging runter zu Alice und fragte sie danach: „Alice, habt ihr hier eine Internetverbindung?" 

„Ja, natürlich. Ich zeig es dir.", sagte sie und ging mit mir wieder nach oben.

Sie setzte sich an meinem Computer und gab den Namen und das Passwort für die WLAN-Verbindung der Cullens ein. Sie öffnete noch meinen Internetbrowser um zu sehen ob es auch funktionierte.

Als sie sah, dass ich Facebook als Startseite hatte, rief sie fröhlich: „Oh, wie toll! Wir können Facebook-Freunde sein. Ich werde dich später noch adden."

Danach ging sie wieder nach unten, um sich selbst fertig zu machen.

Ich öffnete mein E-Mail-Postfach, hatte aber nur ein paar unwichtige Nachrichten von meiner Uni in Washington erhalten. Ich löschte sie gleich wieder und sah noch einmal bei Facebook rein. Ich hatte einen Pinnwandeintrag von Sophie, sie wünschte mir viel Glück hier in England. Nach dem ich es gelesen hatte, schaltete ich meinen Computer aus, nahm meine kleine Handtasche und ging nach unten.

Esme saß im Wohnzimmer und hatte einen Skizzenblock auf ihrem Schoß. „Kommst du mit uns mit?", fragte ich sie.

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich muss heute noch diesen Raum hier fertig machen.", erklärte sie mit einem Lächeln und zeigte dann auf ihren Block.

„Habt Spaß heute!"

„Danke," antwortete ich ihr als Alice die Treppen runter kam und mich aus dem Haus drängte. 

Wir gingen zur _Highbury/Islington Station _und fuhren mit der _Victoria Line _nach _Pimlico_. Dort stiegen wir aus, gingen nach oben und liefen noch ein kurzes Stücken bis zur Themse.

„Wir haben jetzt noch ungefähr eine Stunde Zeit und wir kommen am _Tate Britain Museum_ vorbei. Wollen wir da mal reingehen?", fragte mich Alice und fügte dann noch ein: „Es ist auch kostenlos." dazu.

„Ja, klar," antwortete ich.

Ich mochte Museen und eine Stunde würde nicht so schlimm werden.

Wir gingen bis zum Museum und liefen durch den Säulengang.  
Alice und ich sahen uns die Ausstellung der modernen und historischen Kunst an. Alice sah aus, als ob sie mehr Spaß hätte, als ich.  
Wir näherten uns dem Bild einer mittelalterlichen Frau in einem Boot. „_The Lady of Shalott_", sagte

Alice und seufzte.

„Dieses Bild war der Grund warum ich Kunstgeschichte studieren wollte. Wusstest du, dass dieses Bild auf einem Gedicht von Alfred Lord Tennyson basiert? Ich werd dir jetzt nicht das ganze Gedicht vortragen, obwohl ich es könnte, aber zwei meiner Lieblingsstrophen: 

_Dort webt sie Tag und Nacht ein magisches Tuch in  
leuchtenden Farben. Denn sie hat eine Stimme flüstern  
__hören, dass Unheil über sie kommen wird, wenn sie ihre  
__Arbeit unterbricht, um auf Camelot hinunterzusehen. Und  
da sie die Art des Unheils nicht kennt, webt sie unaufhörlich,  
da sie kaum eine andere Wahl hat:  
Die Lady von Shalott_

_Und in dem magischen Spiegel, der all die Jahre vor  
ihr hängt, erscheinen die Schatten der Welt: sie sieht  
die Straße, die sich nach Camelot hinunterwindet, ganz  
nah ... und manchmal reiten durch den blauen Spiegel  
paarweise die Ritter, aber sie hat keinen treuen Ritter,  
der zu ihr hält,  
die Lady von Shalott."_

„Wow. Allein diese beiden Strophen sind wunderbar.", schwärmte ich.

Ich könnte ein Gedicht niemals so gut wiedergeben, wie Alice es getan hatte.

„Mit einer Kunstgeschichtsstudentin sind Museen doch gleich viel interessanter!"

„Danke", sagte sie und machte einen spielerischen Knicks.

Es waren sogar einige andere Leute stehen geblieben, um ihr zuzuhören.

„Jetzt müssen wir aber zu Edward."

Wir verließen das Museum und schlenderten wenige Häuser weiter. Dort war auch schon der _Milbank Tower, _in dem Edward arbeitete.

Wir betraten das Gebäude und Alice ging sofort zum Sicherheitsschalter.

„Ich bin Alice Cullen und das ist Bella Swan. Wir möchten gerne zu Edward Cullen vom _World Bank Office_.", sagte sie ihnen.

Der Sicherheitsmann gab uns zwei Besucherpässe und wir liefen zu den Aufzügen, oder Fahrstühlen wie ich eher sagen sollte. Alice war offenbar schon mal hier gewesen, denn sie drückte sofort auf die _28,_ als wir im Fahrstuhl standen.

Als wir das _World Bank_-Büro erreichten, war die Sekretärin gerade am Telefon.

„Wir sind hier, um Edward Cullen zu sehen.", sagte Alice trotzdem.

Die Frau zeigt mit einem gelangweilten Blick nach Rechts und beachtete uns nicht weiter.  
Alice navigierte uns durch das Labyrinth von Arbeitskabinen, bis wir zu Nummer 235 kamen.

„Deine Sekretärin sieht aus wie eine Schlampe.", rief sie. Und das nicht gerade leise. 

„Alice", flüsterte Edward daraufhin. „Mein Gott, einer von meinen Abteilungsleitern könnte dich gehörte haben! Was macht ihr überhaupt hier? Ich dachte wir wollten uns in 5 Minuten unten in der Eingangshalle treffen."

Edward hatte noch einige Tabellen offen, welche er aber schnell schloss, als er uns sah. 

„Tja, wir haben uns entschieden eher zu kommen. Überraschung.", meinte sie. „Und benimm dich nicht wie ein Idiot, wenn Bella da ist!"

„Richtig. Bella, es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich gesagt meine kleine Schwester raubt mir den letzten Nerv." erklärte er mir mit einen wundervollen Grinsen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.", nahm ich seine Entschuldigung lachend an.  
Edward stand auf, nahm sein Portemonnaie und wir gingen zurück zu den Fahrstühlen. 

„Also, was würdest du gerne essen, Bella? Italienisch? Indisch? Japanisch? Fish&Chips? Fast Food? Oder im Pub?", fragte Edward, als wir gerade durch die Eingangshalle liefen. 

„Kein indisches Essen bitte. Aber der Rest ist in Ordnung.", teilte ich ihnen mit.

Ich hatte schon einmal indisches Curry probiert, mein Magen war sehr ... aktiv danach. 

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir einfach ein Sandwich essen würden?", fragte er.

„Klar. Ich esse meistens ein Sandwich zu Mittag.", erklärte ich ihnen.

Wir schlenderten an der Themse entlang, Richtung Westminster. Ich konnte _Big Ben_ und das _Houses of Parlament_ sehen.

„Und, was hast du gestern Abend noch gemacht, nachdem ich eingeschlafen bin, Edward?", fragte ich an ihn gewandt.

„Nicht viel, eigentlich. Ich hatte keine Pläne, also blieb ich zu Hause und hab mir einen Film angeschaut.", antwortete er.

„Er ist langweilig.", flüsterte mir Alice zu.

„Hey! Wir werden ja sehen wie langweilig du wirst, wenn du jeden Tag arbeiten gehst und noch bei deinen Eltern wohnst.", neckte er sie.

Wir liefen noch ungefähr 15 Minuten, ehe wir ein kleines Café mit Namen _Crussh_ erreichten. Wir betraten es, überflogen kurz das Menü und bestellten anschließend.  
Alice nahm einen griechischen Salat, ich bestellte mir einen _Chicken Caesar Wrap _und Edward bestellte sich ein _Chicken Salad Sandwich_. Ich wollte meins schon bezahlen, da bestand Edward darauf, für uns alle zu zahlen.

„Du hättest es nicht tun müssen, aber danke.", bedankte ich mich freundlich und folgte Alice an einen leeren Tisch, nachdem wir unser bestelltes Essen bekamen.

„Also Edward, was genau machst du bei deiner Arbeit?", fragte ich ihn als wir alle saßen und schon anfingen zu essen.

„Also, du weißt, dass die Welt Bank versucht, Armut in den Entwicklungsländern durch finanzielle und technische Hilfe zu beseitigen. Ich arbeite in der Abteilung für Wirtschaftswachstum. Ich analysiere die Folgen unserer Hilfe für ein bestimmtes Land. Ich bin mit vielen Methoden von _World Bank_ nicht richtig einverstanden, aber hinter der ganzen Sache steckt schon ein guter Gedanke … Und außerdem: Ein Job ist ein Job.", erklärte er.

„Es ist nicht mein Traumjob, aber für jetzt reicht´s."

Da mein Mund gerade voll war, nickte ich nur, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass ich zugehört und alles verstanden hatte.

„Willst du heute Nacht ausgehen, Bella?", fragte Alice danach.

„Ja, klar. Ich denke ich hab mich an die Zeitumstellung gewöhnt und werde nicht so schnell einschlafen, ich hoffe es zumindest. Was wollt ihr machen?", witzelte ich.

„Was denkst du, Edward? Pub oder Club? Du kannst natürlich mitkommen.", fragte Alice ihn und zwinkerte ihm verheißungsvoll zu

Genau in diesem Moment, drehte ich mich auch zu Edward um und sah, dass er eine andere Gesichtsfarbe hatte, die irgendwie tomatenähnlich war. Errötete er gerade? Ich wusste zwar, dass es ganz selten auch bei mir der Fall war, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es noch mehr Leute gab, die so leicht erröteten. Als Antwort auf Alice Zwinkern, funkelte Edward sie kurz an.

„Ähm … Bella? Würdest du lieber trinken, oder trinken und tanzen?", fragte er mich daraufhin leicht schüchtern.

„Ich kann nicht wirklich tanzen, also würde ich lieber nur trinken.", antwortete ich ihm ehrlich

„Aber wenn ich trinke, kann es natürlich auch passieren, dass ich zu tanzen anfange." 

„Na dann in einen Pub.", entschied er und lachte bei meinem letzten Satz.

„Gehen wir dann zum _Old Queen's Head_?", fragte er Alice. „Das ist nicht so weit von zu Hause weg. Falls du also zu viel trinkst, müssen wir nicht mit der U-Bahn fahren.", erklärte er mir.

„Was ist mit euren Eltern? Werden sie nicht böse sein, wenn wir betrunken zurück kommen?", fragte ich die beiden grübelnd.

Ich wollte es nicht schon an meinem zweiten Tag mit meinen Gasteltern hier vermasseln.

„Carlisle und Esme wissen, dass wir erwachsen sind. Sie sind relativ zurückhaltend wenn es ums trinken geht. Das liegt aber daran, dass es ihnen egal ist. Außerdem werden sie schon im Bett sein bevor wir wieder da sind.", vertrieb Edward meine Zweifel sofort.

Ich stimmte also zu und wir gingen verließen das Café.

„Oh Bella, warte. Warst du schon mal bei _Topshop_?", fragte Alice sehr aufgeregt. „Wir könnten da mal hingehen, es ist einer in der Nähe."

„Sollten wir Edward nicht noch zurückbringen?", fragte ich.

Ich wollte ihn einfach noch nicht verlassen.

„Nein, nein. Ihr Mädchen könnt shoppen gehen, ich laufe selber zurück. Wir sehen uns später.", er verabschiedete sich von uns und lief schon in die andere Richtung, ehe ich etwas sagen konnte.

„Du musst von _Topshop_ gehört haben. Dort haben sie sogar Kleidung von Kate Mosse. Die meiste Kleidung da ist sogar einigermaßen günstig.", plapperte sie, während wir dir Straße entlang liefen.

Ich musste zugegen, dass ich aufgeregt war, was das shoppen anging. Ich sparte mein Geld schon seit einigen Jahren und wartete auf eine Gelegenheit wie diese. Ich hatte also einen kleinen Vorrat an Geld und konnte ihn nun Stück für Stück zu Nichte machen.

„Suchst du nach etwas bestimmten, Alice?", erkundigte ich mich, als wir das Geschäft betraten.

Ich konnte einige tolle Kleidungstücke entdecken.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber man weiß ja nie was man so findet." Sie zuckte nichts aussagend mit der Schulter und lief aufgeregt durch die Regale.

Wir waren fast eine Stunde in dem Laden, sahen uns die Sachen an und probierten sogar einiges. Am Ende hatten wir jedoch beide nichts gekauft. Ich wusste nicht was ich vielleicht brauchen könnte, also entschied ich mich dafür, dass ich nochmal herkommen würde, wenn mir noch etwas einfiel. Schließlich lief mir der Laden ja nicht weg.

„Alice, wir müssen nochmal herkommen, wenn es kälter wird. Ich konnte leider keine Winterjacke und Stiefel einpacken. Sie passten einfach nicht mehr in meinen Koffer. Und wenn mir noch was einfällt, sag ich dir natürlich Bescheid.", bemerkte ich bevor wir _Topshop_ wieder verließen.

„Also, willst du dir noch ein bisschen in Westminster anschauen, wenn wir schon mal hier sind?", fragte Alice.

„Können wir zum _London Eye_ gehen?", erkundigte ich mich stattdessen.

„Natürlich.",wir liefen über die Westminster Bridge, somit auch über die Themse und stellten uns dann in die Ticketreihe.

Wir mussten nur kurz warten, um uns in eine der Kapseln zu setzen und schon fuhren wir langsam hinauf über die Themse. 45 Minuten später waren wir schon in der U-Bahn auf dem Weg nach Hause. Als wir dort ankamen, war jedoch niemand da.

„Ist Esme gar nicht hier?" fragte ich Alice.

„Oh, nein. Ich hab ganz vergessen dir zu erklären, dass sie viel Zeit in ihrem Büro verbringt oder an den Orten, an denen sie dekoriert. Sie hat sich gestern frei genommen und morgens arbeitet sie immer von zu Hause aus.", erläuterte sie.

„Willst du einen Film oder Fernseh gucken?"

Ich zog meine Schuhe aus und legte meine Tasche ab. Erst zappten wir durch das Fernsehprogramm, bei dem ich jedoch nichts wiedererkennen konnte. Dann zeigte Alice mir ihre DVD-Sammlung und ich suchte _Wedding Crashers _aus.

Nachdem der Film zu Ende war, fragte ich Alice: „Warst du schon mal in den USA?"

„Nein, aber ich will unbedingt mal hin. Wie ist es dort so?", wollte sie gerne wissen.

„Naja, das ist jetzt eine schwierige Frage. Es gibt Unterschiede von Region zu Region. Ich würde sagen, dass die Architektur sehr anders ist. Und die Kultur ist auch irgendwie anders. Ich weiß nicht, es ist schwierig das jetzt zu erklären.", sagte ich ihr. „Meistens sind die Häuser auch größer. Und wir haben Kleiderschränke. Jedoch hab wir nicht so ein gut ausgebautes Bahnsystem. Und wir haben keine so lange Geschichte. Aber Amerika gibt es ja auch erst seit 234 Jahren."

„Irgendwann will ich auch mal dahin.", antwortete mir Alice mit leuchtenden Augen. „Ich würde gern mal nach New York und L.A. und nach Hawaii ..."

Wir hörten wie die Haustür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Kurz darauf kam Carlisle ins Wohnzimmer. Er trug eine lange Hose, ein Button Down Hemd und dazu eine Krawatte.

„Deine Mutter hat angerufen und gesagt das sie heute nicht kochen wird.", teilte er Alice mit. „Wir könnten entweder Essen gehen, oder ihr beiden macht euch selbst etwas."

„Los, bestellen wir Pizza!", rief Alice aufgeregt. „Bella, was willst du auf deiner Pizza?"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie hier auch Pizza liefern. Ich nehme normalerweise einfach nur Käse und Peperoni.", sagte ich zu ihr. In dem Moment klang Pizza sogar richtig gut.

Alice nahm sich das Telefon und wählte eine Nummer. „Ich hätte gerne 3 große Pizzen. Eine mit Käse und Peperoni, einmal Supreme* und eine Tomate-Mozzarella. … Ja, genau zu dieser Adresse bitte. … Danke."

Alice bestellte das Essen und sagte uns dann: „In ungefähr 30 Minuten sind sie hier."

Kurz bevor die Pizzen geliefert wurden, kamen auch Edward und Esme nach Hause. Sie gingen nach oben und zogen sich um. Sie tauschten ihre Arbeitskleidung gegen etwas Lockereres. Und als es endlich an der Tür klopfte, öffnete Alice die Tür und bezahlte den Lieferanten. Sie nahm die Pizzen und brachte sie in die Küche.

„Ihr habt Pizza Hut hier?", fragte ich etwas ungläubig und zeigte auf die Verpackung.

Wir fingen mit Essen an und redeten ein bisschen dabei. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Edward und ich die Selbe mochten, deswegen teilten wir uns die Peperoni Käse Pizza. Esme und Alice teilten sich die Tomate-Mozzarella-Pizza und Carlisle aß etwas von der Supreme.

„Habt ihr schon Pläne für heute Abend?"

„Wir wollen mit Bella zum _Old Queen's Head_ heute Abend." antwortete Edward Carlisle. „Sie in die 'Pub-Szene' einführen und so."

„Das klingt nach Spaß." Esme wirkte, als würde sie sich für mich freuen.

„Aber seit schön vorsichtig. Und vergiss nicht, dass du morgen arbeiten musst, Edward."

„Ja, Mum.", antwortete Edward und ich wusste, dass er ein Augenrollen unterdrücken musste.

Zweieinhalb Stunden später gingen wir, Edward, Alice und ich, die Straße zum Pub entlang. Alice hatte mir gesagt, dass ich das tragen solle was ich davor auch schon getragen hatte – Leggings, das rote Kleid und die Kette mit den Ballerinas. Alice trug jetzt High-Heels, Röhrenjeans und ein Top mit einem Blütenmuster. Und Edward sah in seiner dunklen, leicht ausgewaschen Jeans und dem Button Down Shirt äußerst attraktiv aus.

Als wir dann am _Old Queen's Head _ankamen, ging Alice zuerst rein, dann ich und nach mir kam Edward.

„Trinkst du Bier?". fragte mich Edward und lehnte sich näher zu mir, sodass ich ihn besser hören konnte. Ich konnte sogar seinen Atem an meinem Ohr spüren.

„Manchmal. Meistens bei College-Partys, aber das ist dann das billige amerikanische Bier, wie Keystone oder Natural Light. Es schmeckt grausam. Ich habe auch schon Dos Equi probiert, das war ganz in Ordnung. Aber ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt hier bestellen soll.", erklärte ich ihm meine Misere der Bierauswahl.

Wir gingen Richtung Bar und Alice bestellte für sich selbst einen Pint (großes Glas) halbdunkles Bier von Fuller's.

„Die Dame nimmt einen Pint Mann's brown ale (Mann's dunkes Bier) und ich nehme einen Pint starkes, dunkles Bier von Fuller's.", bestellte Edward beim Barkeeper und gab ihm das Geld.

„Ich hab dir ein dunkles Bier bestellt, das ist etwas süßer als die anderen. Du kannst ja unsere Mal probieren und dann entscheiden welches dir am besten schmeckt.", berichtete er mir.

Der Barkeeper gab uns unsere Getränke und wir gingen zu ein paar freien Plätzen. Ich trank etwas von meinem Bier und befand es als lecker. Ich konnte einen leichten Hauch von Schokolade und Karamell schmecken. Edward gab mir dann sein Porter, damit ich es auch probieren konnte. Ich nahm einen Schluck, aber konnte den Geschmack nicht genau einordnen. Es war aber dennoch ganz gut. Alice gab mir ihr halbdunkles Bier, jedoch mochte ich dieses überhaupt nicht. Es erinnerte mich an so ein fades Bier, welches ich mal auf einer Party getrunken hatte.

„Ich mag meins, aber Edward's ist noch besser.", äußerte ich.

„Auf Bella", sagte Edward und hob sein Glas hoch. Alice und ich stießen auch mit an und zusammen prosteten wir „Cheers!", um dann etwas zu trinken.

„Und Bella, warst du schon mal so richtig schön besoffen?", fragte mich Alice. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich wie das in Amerika so ist."

„Erst zweimal. Ich war schon öfter angetrunken, aber richtig betrunken erst zweimal. Das erste Mal war bei einem Footballspiel von unserer Universität. Wir saßen alle auf der Wiese rum und ich hab einfach zu viel Dschungel-Saft getrunken. Ich konnte mich nicht mal an die erste Hälfte des Spiel erinnern. Und das zweite Mal war erst letztes Semester in meiner Wohnung. Mit meiner Mitbewohnerin und ein paar von ihren Freunden. Wir haben Filme geguckt und ein Trinkspiel nebenbei gespielt. Ich hatte am Ende vier Gläser Wein, einmal Vodka und eine Cola intus.", schilderte ich ihnen. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht besonders oft ist, aber ich bin immer noch minderjährig in den USA. Und ich hab einfach zu viel Angst mit einem gefälschten Ausweis erwischt zu werden. Mein Vater ist Polizist und er würde mich umbringen, wenn ich erwischt werden würde."

„Was ist Dschungel-Saft?", überlegte Edward laut.

„Oh, das ist ein Mix aus Fruchtbowle, anderen Fruchtsäften und viel Vodka und Everclear. Der Sinn dahinter ist einfach, dass man schnell betrunken werden soll ohne, dass man es merkt. Den Alkohol schmeckt man kaum.", erklärte ich den beiden.

Eine Stunde und ein Bier später, merkte ich wie ich langsam beschwipst wurde. Ich fing an lauter zu reden und benutzte auch meine Hände. Ich bin viel offener, wenn ich leicht angetrunken bin. Alice jedoch, wurde so langsam aber sicher wirklich betrunken. Nur Edward blieb einigermaßen nüchtern. Alice fing an mit irgendwelchen Leuten hier im Pub zu reden und Edward und ich sahen ihr ziemlich amüsiert zu.

Je näher Mitternacht kam, desto mehr Leute gingen nach Hause. Ich schätze, dass der Pub zu dieser Zeit, jedenfalls unter der Woche, schloss. Edward musste Alice praktisch aus dem Pub heraus drängen und ihr immer wieder sagen, das es Zeit zum nach Hause gehen sei. Sie konnte noch selbst laufen, aber sie war sehr ruhig auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Plötzlich fing in meiner Tasche mein Handy an zu klingen. Ich nahm es raus und nahm auch gleich ab.

„Hallo?"

„Bella! Ich bin´s, Mum. Tut mir Leid, dass ich so spät anrufe. Wie geht es dir denn?", hörte ich die Stimme meiner Mutter sagen.

„Hey Mum. Es geht mir gut hier. Bis jetzt ist alles toll. Die Cullens sind einfach wunderbar. Wie spät ist es bei euch?", fragte ich interessiert nach.

„Es ist erst 16:00 Uhr.", sagte sie. „Hast du schon irgendwas Aufregendes gemacht?"

„Ja. Gestern waren Alice und ich im _Tower of London_. Und heute waren wir im _Tate Britain Museum_ und mit dem _London Eye_ sind wir auch gefahren.", zählte ich ihr freudenstrahlend auf. 

„Und was machst du jetzt gerade?", fragte sie.

„Ich laufe gerade mit Edward und Alice von einem Pub zurück.", gab ich ihr die ehrliche Antwort. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es ihr egal war. Sie wusste, dass ich manchmal etwas trank.

„Oh, dann ist es bestimmt schon relativ spät bei euch, oder? Warte ... 8 Stunden weiter ... es ist also kurz nach Mitternacht bei euch, richtig?"

„Ja, Mum. So ist es."

„Na dann, werd ich mal wieder auflegen. Ruf an wann immer du willst. Wenn du nicht anrufst, schätze ich mal ist alles in Ordnung. Ich hab dich lieb, Bella.", verabschiedete sie sich von mir.

„Ich dich auch, Mom.", erwiderte ich und legte auf. Ich steckte mein Handy zurück in meine Tasche und lief mit Edward und Alice die restlichen 4 Blöcke nach Hause.

„Sei leise, Alice.", forderte Edward sie auf, öffnete die Tür und führte uns hinein. Wir halfen Alice die Treppen nach oben. Danach gingen Edward und ich zu unseren eigenen Räumen.

„Gute Nacht, Bella.", sagte Edward und sah direkt in meine Augen.

„Gute Nacht, Edward.", antwortete ich ihm und sah auch in seine wunderschönen Grünen.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Ich zog mir meinen Schlafanzug an und sah nochmal in mein E-Mail-Postfach und auf meine Facebook-Seite. Doch bei beiden war wie immer nichts. Ich nahm mir meinen Waschlappen, meine Zahnbürste und die Zahnpasta und ging raus Richtung Bad. Ich wollte gerade den Knauf greifen, da öffnete Edward die Tür von innen. Er musste geduscht haben, denn seine Haare waren nass und im Badezimmer war es leicht dunstig. UND, er trug nur er Handtuch um seine Hüfte.

Ich ging einen Schritt zurück, starrte nur für eine Sekunde auf seine trainierten Bauchmuskeln und sah dann hoch in sein Gesicht.

„Süße Träume.", grinste er, lief in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Ich ging immer noch etwas verdutzt ins Badezimmer, wusch mir mein Gesicht und putze mir noch meine Zähne, dann konnte auch ich endlich ins Bett.

Und während ich auf meinem Bett lag und versuchte einzuschlafen, gestand ich mir selbst etwas ein – ich war extrem verliebt in Edward Cullen.

*Supreme = Salami, Zwiebeln, Pizza-Soße, Käse, Pilze und schwarze Oliven

Bis nächsten Sonntag :)


	4. Equinox

**Huhuuu, **

**es tut mir soooooooo doll Leid! Aber ich kann euch versichern, das nächste Kapitel kommt deutlich schneller. Hoffentlich noch diese Woche! **

**Aber ich hatte in der letzten Zeit zwei Probleme: einmal extrem viel Stress in der Schule und ich habe meine Beta nicht erreicht. Nina antwortet mir weder auf meine Mails noch auf meine ICQ-Nachrichten, und das ist etwas...ungünstig. Und da musste ich mir erst eine Ersatz-Beta suchen (Danke an Vivi, du bist wunderbar!) und sie hat das jetzt noch schnell gebetat. **

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper und einer betrunkenen Alice ;-)**

Disclaimer:

*Story: **chels926 **

*****Charaktere & Hauptidee: **Stephenie Meyer**

*Ich übersetze nur!

**~*~* Kapitel 4: Equinox**

Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen und schaute zum Fenster. Durch die Gardinen konnte ich sehen, dass es zwar schon hell war, jedoch nicht so sonnig wie gestern.

Ich drehte mich zu meinem Nachtschränkchen, griff nach meinem Handy und las die Uhrzeit ab. Es war 11:03 Uhr morgens, an einem Dienstag, dem 28. August.

_Entweder schläft Alice noch, oder sie hat einen Kater von gestern, _dachte ich, als ich mich mühsam aus dem Bett hievte.

Ich schaute in den Spiegel und sah, dass meine Haare ein totales Desaster waren.

_Eins nach dem anderen, _dachte ich als ich nach meinem Waschzeug griff und Richtung Dusche ging.

Ich zog mich aus, drehte die Dusche auf und stellte mich drunter.

_Edward.. Was soll ich bloß machen?, _während das heiße Wasser über mich lief, dachte ich über ihn nach. _Ich meine, ich wusste, dass ich ihm verfallen war, schon in dem Moment als ich ihn sah. Jedoch wusste ich da noch nicht wie er war. Er hätte ja auch ein totales Arschloch sein können. Aber ist er nicht. Er ist klug, er ist witzig, er ist total attraktiv. Gott, er ist perfekt! Aber, mag er mich auch? Als Alice gestern etwas über uns sagte, von wegen mitkommen und so, wurde er rot. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht oft mir seiner Schwester ausgeht. Also ist er für mich mitgekommen. Aber, ich könnte das Ganze jetzt auch falsch verstehen. Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur freundlich, weil ich neu hier bin oder ist er von mir ebenfalls so angezogen wie ich von ihm?_

Nur leider würde ich in den nächsten fünf Minuten keine Antwort auf diese Frage erfahren, denn ich wollte nicht das Wasser des Cullens verschwenden und begann meine Haare waschen.

Nachdem ich im Bad fertig war, lief ich zurück in mein Zimmer und sah aus meinem Fenster hinaus. Es nieselte leicht. Das war das Wetter, welches ich erwartet hatte, als ich hier her kam.

Ich föhnte mir meine Haare, zog mir eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt an und ging dann runter zu Alice Zimmer. Leise klopfte ich an ihrer Tür.

„Komm rein.", hörte ich eine angeschlagene Alice sagen. Ich betrat ihren Raum und sah sie auf ihrem Bett liegen, mit ihrem Laptop auf dem Bauch und noch immer im Schlafanzug.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte ich sie.

„Als ob ich gerade in der Hölle war und von dort wieder ausgespuckt wurde.", antwortete sie.

„Aber es wird schon wieder werden. Außerdem, heute ist der perfekte Tag zum ausruhen."

„Ok, soll ich dir irgendwas bringen? Etwas zum Essen vielleicht?", ich wusste nicht genau ob sie schon etwas gegessen hatte, also fragte ich lieber noch mal nach.

„Nein, aber danke. Du kannst dir aber selbst was aus der Küche holen", sie schien nicht sehr gesprächig, also ließ ich es dabei.

Ich ging runter und musste feststellen, dass niemand weiter zu Hause war. In der Küche fing ich dann an die einzelnen Schränke zu durchsuchen, da ich noch nicht genau wusste wo was war. Ich fand eine Box mit Cornflakes und etwas Milch. Also machte ich mir eine Schüssel mit Cornflakes zum Frühstück und saß solange allein in der Küche, bis ich aufgegessen hatte. Danach ging ich wieder nach oben in mein Zimmer.

Es sah so aus als ob Alice heute nicht mehr viel machen würde, also legte ich mich auf mein Bett und nahm mir ein Buch zur Hand. Nach einer Weile wurde ich dann aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als mein Telefon anfing zu klingeln. Ich schaute auf das Display, kannte jedoch die Nummer nicht.

„Hallo?", fragte ich mit leicht verwirrter Stimme.

„Bella.", sagte eine britische Stimme. „Ich bins Rosalie. Du weißt schon, vom Flug."

„Oh, hey! Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut. Wie sind deine ersten beiden Tage in London?"

„Total toll. Ziemlich beschäftigt sogar. Aber heute werden wir nichts machen.", antwortete ich ihr freudig.

„Ja, es ist kein schöner Tag heute. Also, ich hab angerufen um zu fragen ob du morgen Abend mal ausgehen willst. Mein Freund ist Türsteher bei einem total bekannten Nachtclub, der jetzt erst neu eröffnet. Er heißt _Equinox_. Er meinte, er könne mich und ein paar Freunde auf die Liste bringen. Willst du mitkommen? Du kannst auch noch ein paar andere Leute mitbringen. Jasper wird auch da sein, er bringt auch noch einen Freund mit und ich bin mit Emmett da.", erklärte sie mir ziemlich aufgeregt.

„Ja, natürlich. Das klingt doch nach Spaß! Kann ich dich so in 5 bis 10 Minuten noch mal zurück rufen? Ich will Alice fragen ob sie auch mitkommen will.", fragte ich mit einer hoffnungsvollen Stimme.

„Klar. Wir reden dann also gleich nochmal. Ciao.", sagte Rosalie und beendete so unser Telefonat.

Ich ging nach unten zu Alice und klopfte leise an ihre Tür.

„Rosalie, die Frau, die ich im Flugzeug getroffen habe, hat mich und ein paar Freunde, zur Eröffnung von _Equinox_ morgen Abend, eingeladen. Sie sagte wir würden auf die Liste kommen. Willst du vielleicht mit kommen?", fragte ich sie und beobachtete ihre Reaktion.

Alice stand auf einmal auf ihrem Bett und fing an, aufgeregt zu schreien.

„Oh mein Gott!", schrie sie und hüpfte auf und ab. „_Equinox_ soll der beste Nachtclub Londons werden. Und morgen eröffnet er! Und wir sind auf der Eröffnungsfeier dabei! Um auf die Liste zu kommen, muss man normalerweise ewig warten! Natürlich komm ich mit! Willst du Edward auch einladen?", fragte sie zum Schluss und blickte mich mit großen Augen an.

„Ich..umm...warum nicht. Also, ich weiß nicht ob er irgendwelche Pläne hat. Und außerdem muss ich Rosalie in ein paar Minuten zurückrufen.", schwafelte ich.

Wusste sie etwas? War ich so offensichtlich?

Alice schaute mich an, hob eine Augenbraue und griff nach ihrem Handy. Sie wählte eine Nummer und hielt sich ihr Handy dann ans Ohr.

„Edward? Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich während deiner Arbeit stören muss, aber _Bella_ würde gerne wissen ob du morgen mit uns zu _Equinox_ kommen willst.", sagte sie zu Edward und zog meinen Namen extra in die Länge.

Sie war kurz ruhig ehe sie dann auflegte. „Er ist dabei."

„Äh, danke.", mir war die Situation etwas unangenehm. „Ich geh dann wieder hoch und ruf Rosalie zurück."

Peinlich berührt rannte ich wieder nach oben. Alice schrie praktisch in die Welt hinaus, dass ich ihren Bruder mochte. Aber eigentlich war das gar nicht so schlecht. Wenn Edward wüsste, dass ich ihn mag, dann könnte ich vielleicht herausfinden ob er einfach nur nett ist oder ob er mich auch mag.

Ich wählte Rosalies Nummer und nach nur einem Klingeln nahm sie ab. „Rosalie, ich bins Bella. Ich und zwei Freunde sind morgen Abend dabei.", sagte ich ihr.

„Perfekt. Sag mir ihre Namen. Aber warte, ich brauch noch einen Stift," sagte sie zu mir.

„Bella Swan, Alice Cullen und Edward Cullen.", zählte ich ihr die Namen auf und fragte dann noch:

„Wann sollen wir ungefähr da sein?"

„Irgendwann gegen 23:00 Uhr würde gut sein. Der Club macht um 3 wieder zu. Also, ich weiß ja nicht wie lange ihr da bleiben wollt. Am besten schreibst du mir einfach eine SMS und dann finde ich dich schon.", erklärte sie mit.

„Okay. Also, danke für die Einladung. Wir sehen uns morgen Abend dann."

„Ist doch kein Problem. Bis morgen.", sagte sie und legte dann auf.

Und danach war ich ziemlich aufgeregt. Es würde bestimmt total viel Spaß machen.

Die nächsten eineinhalb Tage waren eher ereignislos. Am ersten Abend haben wir noch Filme geschaut, Tee getrunken, zu Abend gegessen und noch ein paar Brettspiele gespielt. Am nächsten Tag, diesmal sind wir eher aufgestanden, haben wir Mittag gegessen, dann hat Alice mir die Nachbarschaft gezeigt, wir sind noch in den Park gegangen und haben mal wieder mit dem Rest der Familie zu Abend gegessen.

Es war 21:00 Uhr, in zwei Stunden wollten wir also ungefähr im Club sein.

„Weißt du schon was du anziehst?", fragte ich Alice. Wir lagen bei ihr im Zimmer auf ihrem Bett und unterhielten uns. Meine 'Gastschwester' stand auf einmal auf, ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, öffnete diesen und fing dann an einige hübsche Kleidungsstücke raus zu holen.

„Ich werde diesen Rock tragen," sagte sie, und holte einen kurzen Rüschenrock raus, „dieses Top," redete sie weiter und holte ein enges, rotes Seidentop aus ihrem Schrank, „und diese Schuhe." Sie griff nach einem Paar schwarzen Peeptoe-Stilettos mit weißem Punktmuster.

„Der Trick ist: heiß und unwiderstehlich aussehen, aber trotzdem nicht nuttig.", erklärte sie, als wäre es eine Wissenschaft.

„Was ziehst du an?"

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Willst du mithelfen?", natürlich stimmte sie zu, und Alice und ich gingen nach oben und schauten uns meine Kleidung an.

„Ich mag deine Kleidung die du mitgebracht hast.", kommentierte Alice und schaute weiter durch meine Kleidung.

Sie nahm zwei Kleider heraus, die Einzigen, die ich mitgebracht hatte, und hielt sie nebeneinander. Das Erste war ein grünes Satin Trägerkleid. Es ging ungefähr bis zur Mitte von meinen Oberschenkeln und zeigte auch ein bisschen vom Dekolleté. Das Zweite war ein schwarzes Korsettkleid, das auch bis zur Mitte meiner Oberschenkel ging, aber an der Hüfte weitete sich das Kleid etwas.

„Los, wir nehmen schwarz," sagte sie. „Kann ich dich heute schminken?"

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an," sagte ich. Ich mochte es wenn andere Leute mein Haar und mein Make-Up machten.

„Super. Ok, ich mach mich zuerst fertig, und dann bin ich so in 15-20 Minuten wieder hier.", sagte sie und ging wieder nach unten.

Ich schaute auf meine Uhr und sah, dass es erst 21:15 Uhr war.

Ich startete meinen Computer und surfte noch ein bisschen im Internet ehe Alice wieder kam. Sie sah unglaublich in ihrem Outfit aus. Sie trug dazu noch eine schwarze Perlenkette und kleine Ohrringe. Und dann trug sie noch eine kleine, weiße Handtasche passend zu ihren Schuhen.

„Wir haben nicht einmal eine Stunde.", Alice schien leicht verzweifelt, ließ sich aber nicht beirren:

„Kann ich Locken machen?"

Ich nickte nur zum Einverständnis. Sie holte ihren Lockenstab, steckte ihn in Steckdose, und ich setzte mich schon mal vor meinen Spiegel. Der Lockenstab wärmte sich auf und währenddessen begann Alice schon mit meinem Make-Up. Sie fing mit einer leichten Grundierung an, was mich nicht störte, denn ich machte es genauso. Dazu trug sie schwarzen Lidschatten auf, welcher meine Augen deutlich dunkler machte und dann noch Eyeliner und Mascara. Und dann fing sie an meine Haare zu Locken zu drehen. Sie machte keine Ringellocken, sondern leichte Wellen und ließ sie dadurch natürlich aussehen. Nachdem sie meine Haare fertig gelockt hatte, nahm sie zwei Strähnen nach hinten und ließ den Rest offen.

„Und jetzt, Schmuck und Schuhe.", murmelte Alice und ich zeigte zu dem Fach wo ich meinen Schmuck aufbewahrte.

Sie wühlte in meinem Schmuckfach herum und schaute dann nach meinen Schuhe. Ich hatte ein Paar schwarze Satin High-Heels mitgebracht.

„Sind die einigermaßen bequem?", fragte sie skeptisch und hielt meine schwarzen Peeptoe-Stilettos hoch.

„Ja.", sagte ich und nickte zur Bestätigung. Sie machte einen grübelnden Gesichtsausdruck und ging dann nach unten. Kurze Zeit später kam sie mit einer wunderschönen dunklen aquamarinfarbenden Kette wieder.

Sie schaute mir zu, wie ich in mein Kleid schlüpfte, die Schuhe anzog und machte mir dann die Kette um.

„Ich glaube dass du keine Ohrringe mehr brauchst. Die Kette ist zu groß für Ohrringe.", erklärte sie und zupfte noch mal an meinen Locken.

Ich stellte mich vor den Spiegel und begutachtete mich selbst. Meine Beine sahen gut und lang aus, und die Kette betonte meine Schlüsselbeine. Alles in allem: Ich sah perfekt aus. Ich ging zu meinem Koffer und fand die kleine, silberne Tasche welche ich mitgebracht hatte. Ich packte mein Portemonnaie, mein Handy, Lipgloss, Mascara und noch einen Haargummi ein. Jetzt war ich fertig.

Alice schaute auf ihre Uhr und sagte: „Perfektes Timing!"

Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche, öffnete meine Tür und ging rüber zu Edwards Tür. Ich folgte ihr in den Flur. Sie klopfte an der Tür und Edward öffnete sie.

„Zeit zu gehen.", sagte Alice zu ihm.

„Okay, ich bin fertig.", sagte er ihr.

Doch dann blieb er stehen und schaute mich an. Ich fühlte mich etwas unwohl, als seine Augen meinen Körper von oben bis unten betrachteten. Doch dann war da auch dieses warme Gefühl, als ich merkte, dass ich etwas bei Edward auslösen musste.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, Bella.", sagte er zu mir.

„Danke", sagte ich lächelnd zu ihm. „Du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus!"

Er trug eine schwarze Hose und ein blaues Button Down Shirt welches er rein gesteckt hatte. Dazu trug er einen schönen schwarzen Gürtel und auch noch schwarze Schuhe. Der bloße Anblick von ihm brachte mich dazu, in Ohnmacht zufallen. Ob sie immer noch Riechsalz wie vor 100 Jahren hatten?

Alice rollte mit ihren Augen und schubste uns praktisch die Treppe hinunter. Esme und Carlisle saßen aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa und schauten sich einen Film an.

„Seit vorsichtig.", sagte Esme uns noch, ehe wir aus dem Haus waren.

Wir liefen zur U-Bahn, fuhren die eine Station bis nach Kings Cross und liefen dann bis zum Club. Schon von weitem konnten wir die Musik hören.  
Ich schaute auf mein Handy um die Uhrzeit abzulesen, und sah das wir nur 5 Minuten zu zeitig dran waren.

_Equinox_ war ein großes Backsteingebäude in einer kleinen Seitenstraße. Wir liefen zum Eingang und sahen, dass es eine lange Schlange, sogar bis um die Ecke, mit jungen Männern und Frauen gab, die ihre beste Kleidung trugen.

Ich ging vor zum Türsteher.

„Wir sind auf der Liste." Ich versuchte selbstbewusst zu klingen und nannte ihm auch gleich unsere Namen: „Bella Swan, Alice Cullen und Edward Cullen."

Erst schaute der Türsteher für einige Sekunden auf seine Liste, dann musterte uns drei und ließ und endlich rein. Kaum waren wir drin, war die Musik fast ohrenbetäubend laut. Ich nahm mein Handy raus und schrieb Rosalie eine SMS. Ich sagte ihr, dass wir schon hier wären und zur Bar gehen würden.

Wir kämpften uns bis zur Bar und bestellten uns unsere Getränke. Alice bestellte sich einen _Red Lotus,_ ich bestellte mir einen _Sex on the Beach_ und Edward nahm eine _White Russian_. Ich nahm schon mein Geld raus um zu bezahlen, da versuchte Edward mich zu stoppen und bestand darauf, dass er bezahlen würde.

„Edward, ich kann auch selbst für meine Getränke bezahlen. Außerdem hast du schon mein Bier den einen Abend bezahlt.", erklärte ich ihm.

„Wir machen einen Kompromiss", schlug er mir vor. „Du bezahlt deine ersten beiden Getränke und ich die restlichen danach."

Ich dachte kurz über seinen Vorschlag nach und hielt ihm dann meine Hand hin: „Deal!", sagte ich ihm und ich schüttelte seine Hand.

Daraufhin grinste er mich nur an.

„Bella!", ich hörte Rosalie schreien und lief ihr entgegen, sobald ich sie sah.

Auch sie kam auf mich zugerannt und umarmte mich. „Oh, ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist! Du

siehst wunderbar aus!", sagte sie zu mir.

„Danke! Das Gleiche könnte ich zu dir auch sagen.", antwortete ich.

Sie sah traumhaft in ihrem silbernen Kleid aus, welches über ihren Körper glitt.

„Los, ich stell dir meine Freunde vor. Das ist Alice, und das ist Edward. Alice, Edward, das ist

Rosalie. Ich hab sie auf meinem Flug hierher getroffen.", sagte ich und stellte sie untereinander vor.

„Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.", sagte Alice zu ihr. „Also, wie hast du uns hier rein bekommen?"

„Siehst du den Mann da drüben?", sie zeigte zu einem großen, attraktiven Man mit einem engen, schwarzen Shirt.

Er war sehr muskulös und hatte kurzes, dunkles Haar. Als dieser sah wie Rosalie auf ihn zeigte, lächelte er und winkte.

„Das ist Emmett, mein Freund. Er hat uns hier rein gebracht. Ich hab dort drüben einen Tisch, wenn wir uns erst mal hinsetzen wollen."

Wir folgten Rosalie mit unseren Drinks in der Hand, um die Tanzfläche herum und gingen dann einige Stufen hoch in die zweite Etage wo Sitzplätze waren. Wir konnten so über die Tanzfläche und die Bar schauen. Rosalie steuerte auf einen runden, silbernen Tisch mit 6 Stühlen um ihn herum zu. Zwei Stühle waren schon besetzt, ich erkannte Jasper und der andere musste einer von seinen Freunden sein. Er hatte kurze braune Haare, sah ganz gut aus, jedoch nicht so gut wie Jasper.

„Bella, du erinnerst dich bestimmt an Jasper, und das ist Peter, ein Freund von Jasper.", erklärte mir Rosalie. Jasper hob seine Hand und winkte mir zu und Peter lächelte kurz.

„Ich bin Bella, das ist Alice und das ist Edward.", stellte ich ihnen vor.

Jeder begrüßte sich kurz und wir setzten uns hin. Dabei merkte ich das sich Edward neben mich setzte.

„Wo kommst du her, Bella?", fragte mich Peter.

„Seattle, Washington.", sagte ich ihm, nachdem ich einen großen Schluck von meinem Drink genommen hatte. Ich schaute nach links, und sah wie sich Alice und Jasper sich in die Augen starrten. Es fühlte sich etwas heftig an, wenn man das sah. Sie kannten sich gerade mal eine Minute.

„Würdest du gern tanzen?", fragte Jasper Alice. Sie nickte, ein bisschen verzaubert von ihm und folgte ihm dann runter zur Tanzfläche.

„Na das ging schnell.", murmelte Edward. Ich schaute auf und sah das sich Peter und Rosalie ziemlich ausgiebig über etwas unterhielten.

„So Edward", sagte ich und drehte meinen Stuhl zu ihm. „Es kommt mir so vor als ob wir uns noch gar nicht richtig kennen lernen konnten."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wollen wir vielleicht ein Spiel spielen?", fragte er mich leicht grinsend.

„Was für ein Spiel?", man konnte das Interesse aus meine Stimme schon heraushören.

„Es ist ganz einfach. Wir fragen uns einfach gegenseitig ein paar Fragen um den anderen kennen zu lernen und wenn wir die gleiche Antwort haben, müssen wir beide trinken." erklärte er mir und drehte auch seinen Stuhl zu mir herum.

„Okay, du fängst an.", ich war mich nicht sicher mit welchen Fragen ich anfangen sollte.

„Ok. Also Bella, hast du irgendwelche Geschwister?", fragte er zuerst.

„Eine jüngere Schwester," war meine Antwort auf diese leichte Frage.

„Siehst du, ich hab auch eine jüngere Schwester, also müssen wir jetzt beiden trinken.", er hob sein Glas, stieß damit kurz wegen meines und trank dann einen Schluck. Schnell nahm ich auch noch einen Schluck aus meinem Glas.

„Frage Nummer 2: Was war dein peinlichster Moment?"

„Ich habe nicht nur _einen_ peinlichen Moment, ich hab viele peinliche Momente. Aber einmal in der Highschool, da bin ich zum Matheunterricht gelaufen und trug nur Flipflops, weil es schön warm und trocken war. Aber in der Nähe von der Tür war so ein Wasserspender und irgendjemand hatte Wasser auf den Boden verschüttet. Und naja, ich laufe halt da lang, rutschte mit meinen Schuhen auf dem nassen Linoleumboden aus, falle genau auf meinen Hintern und der ganze Inhalt von meiner Tasche verteilt sich auf dem Boden. Das war schon ziemlich peinlich, vor allem war es genau in einer Pause und jeder hat mich gesehen.", während ich ihm die Geschichte erzählte, musste ich immer wieder lachen.

„Nett.", sagte Edward und lachte mit mir. „Ok, Frage Nummer 3: Hast du einen Freund zu Hause"?

„Nope, nicht mehr." antwortete ich ihm.

Edward nahm sich sein Glas vom Tisch und grinste mich an: „Ich hab auch keinen Freund. Und eine Freundin hab ich auch nicht." Wir tranken beide einen Schluck und ich merkte, dass mein Glas schon ziemlich leer war.

„Frage 4: Was ist dein Lieblingsfilm?"

„Warte mal kurz. Ich glaube, wir sollten eine neue Regel für die Kategorie 'Lieblings..' machen. Wenn es eins von unseren Lieblingsdingen dabei ist, auch wenn wir zum Beispiel mehr als eins haben, dann sollten wir auch beiden trinken.", ich erklärte ihm meinen Gedanken und Edward nickte zum Einverständnis. „Also...mein Lieblingsfilm...Die Bourne Identität – Reihe."

„Ja, die Filme mag ich auch.", sagte er und grinste dann wieder leicht. „Und laut deiner neuen Regel müssen wir jetzt beide trinken."

„Frage 5: Wenn du in deinem Leben zu nur einem Platz in der Welt reisen könntest, wohin würdest du gehen?", ich hatte noch nicht mal fertig getrunken, da kam schon seine nächste Frage.

„Oh, die Frage ist schwer. Also, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass ich von London reisen werde, da ich nach meinem Abschluss hier arbeiten will, werde ich ab und zu mal meine Familie in Seattle besuchen. Zählt das auch? Oh man, die Frage ist doof.", meine Gedanken waren verwirrend und ich wusste einfach keine passende Antwort.

„Bella, du machst dir die Frage viel zu schwer. Du darfst nicht so kompliziert denken."

Edward fing an über meine Gedanken zu lachen und formulierte die Frage noch einmal neu:

„Wohin würdest du am liebsten reisen, wo du aber noch nicht warst?".

„Okay, das ist jetzt einfach. Australien wahrscheinlich. Da wollte ich schon immer hin. Ans Great Barrier Reef zum Tauchen."

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber da wollte ich auch schon immer hin.", er hob wieder einmal sein Glas und da merkte ich dass ich nur noch diesen einen Schluck hatte."

„Verdammt. Ich bin schon fertig. Versuchst du mich betrunken zu kriegen?", spielerisch machte ich ihm diesen Vorwurf und grinste leicht.

„Ach komm, meins ist auch schon fast leer. Ich geh dir noch einen holen.", sagte er und griff dabei schon nach meinem leeren Glas.

„Nein, ich hab gesagt, dass ich für meine ersten beiden bezahlen werden. Ich komm einfach mit.", antwortete ich und fügte noch hinzu: „Und dann bin ich dran."

Wir sagten Rosalie noch Bescheid, dass wir gleich wieder da sein würden und gingen nach unten zur Bar. Edward und ich kauften uns beide noch einen Cocktail und gingen wieder zu unserem Tisch. Dort stellte ich jedoch fest, dass Peter gar nicht mehr da war, sondern nur noch Rosalie.

„Wo ist Peter hin?", fragte ich sie und stellte mein Glas auf dem Tisch ab.

„Oh, ich glaube er hat noch eine Mission für diese Nacht.", sie grinste leicht und stand auf: „Da ihr ja zurück seit, werde ich mal zu Emmett gehen.", sie ging nach unten und so waren nur noch Edward und ich am Tisch.

„Okay, ich bin dran." sagte ich und setzte ein teuflisches Grinsen aus.

„Muss ich Angst haben?", fragte er.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Fragte Nummer 1: Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?", ich fing erst mal mit den leichten Fragen an.

„Ich mag blau."

„Ich auch!" aufgeregt nahm ich einen Schluck von meinem Getränk. Endlich fing der Alkohol an zu wirken.

„Frage 2. Ähhh...was ist dein Lieblingsplatz in London?"

„Der _Queen Mary's Garten _im _Regent's Park. _Das ist ein kleiner Teich, es ist unglaublich dort." antwortete er. „Irgendwann nehm ich dich mal mit hin."

„Klingt nach einem Plan," ich lächelte ihm zu und stellte meine nächste Frage: „Nummer 3. Was ist deine Lieblingsband? Ich hab nämlich viele Poster von Bands in deinen Zimmer gesehen."

„Meine dauerhafte Lieblingsband?", hakte er noch einmal genauer nach und ich nickte als Antwort.

„Das wird jetzt sehr Klischeehaft klingen, aber meine dauerhafte Lieblingsband sind die _Die Beatles_. Die ganze Musik von ihnen ist gut – das ganz frühe Zeug, die späteren Lieder, einfach alles," seine Augen leuchtete sogar ein bisschen als er redete.

„Echt jetzt? Das ist nämlich auch meine Lieblingsband. Ich meine, ich mag auch gute, moderne Rockmusik, aber die Beatles sind einfach mal die Besten. Meiner Meinung jedenfalls." ich fing an zu schwafeln und nahm einen großen Schluck von meinem Drink.

Meine Zunge wurde vom Alkohol schon etwas taub. Edward lächelte nur und trank nach mit.

„Frage 4: Warum hast du keine Freundin?", eigentlich würde ich so etwas nie fragen, aber der Alkohol war in diesem Punkt sehr hilfreich. Und außerdem war ich wirklich neugierig warum solch ein toller Mann keine Freundin hatte.

„Naja, ich hatte schon einige Freundinnen während der Highschool und am Anfang meines Studiums. Aber meistens ging es nur um Spaß und Gesellschaft. Ich war nie wirklich verliebt in sie. Nach meinem zweiten Jahr an der Uni merkte ich dann, dass ich erwachsener wurde und dass ich jemanden brauche mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen kann. Jemanden, in den ich wirklich verliebt bin und ich wirklich lieben kann. Nur ich habe noch niemanden gefunden, für den ich so empfinde.", sehr wortgewandt erklärte er mir sein Liebesleben.

Ich wollte schon etwas sagen, da hörte ich noch ein gemurmeltes: „Bis jetzt."

Erst dachte ich, dass ich es mir einbildete, doch als ich in seine Augen schaute, konnte ich die Wahrheit sehen. Ich sah Emotionen, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ich hatte schon die Blicke von den anderen Jungs gesehen, die mit mir ausgehen wollten. Die Blicke von Jungs die mich als ihre nächste 'Beute' wollten. Aber diese waren _nichts _im Vergleich zu Edwards. Und schon hatte ich die Antwort auf meine Frage. Er mochte mich ebenfalls. Und nicht nur aus Höflichkeit. Die Frage war nur, was sollte ich tun? Es war garantiert _nicht_ die Zeit wegzulaufen.

„Frage 5: Willst du tanzen?" Ich musste meine Chance nutzen.

„Gerne.", antwortete er mir und ich hob mein Glas. Wir tranken beide noch etwas, bevor wir nach unten zur Tanzfläche liefen.

Normalerweise tanzte ich nicht. Aber es war eine sehr günstige Situation in der ich mich befand. Zum einen waren extrem viele Leute hier im Club, also musste ich mir keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass ich von anderen Leuten beobachtete wurde, zum anderen war ich auch schon ziemlich angetrunken und ich fühlte mich wohl mit Edward zu tanzen.

Edward konnte einigermaßen gut tanzen. Er war jetzt nicht so gut, dass ich mich total neben ihm blamierte, aber gut genug um mir etwas zu helfen. Der DJ spielte irgendwelche moderne Musik mit einem Techno-Beat, zu dem ich nicht tanzen konnte. Nach einiger Zeit wurde aber es zu warm und ich fing schon an in der Menge zu schwitzen.

Wir gingen wieder nach oben zu unserem Tisch und ich fragte Edward nach der Uhrzeit.

„Es ist kurz nach 2." sagte er mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr. Wow, die Zeit verging extrem schnell. Es kam mir gar nicht so vor als ob wir schon über drei Stunden hier waren.

„Willst du noch einen Drink?"

„Klar. Aber das ist dann mein Letzter.", sagte ich ihm. Ein schönes, kaltes Getränke würde gut tun. Zusammen liefen wir zur Bar und bestellten uns jeder noch einen Cocktail. Als wir zu unserem Tisch zurückgingen, saßen Alice und Jasper knutschend (ich mochte es mein neues britisches Vokabular zu benutzen) am Tisch.

Edward neben mir räusperte sich und Alice sprang auf. Man konnte ihr ansehen dass sie schon betrunken war.

„Bella!", schrie sie und kam auf mich zu um mich zu umarmen. „Ich hab dich so vermisst!"

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Alice." Ich lachte leise, war jedoch nicht annähernd so begeistert wie Alice.

„Bella, das ist Jasper.", sie stellte uns erneut vor, redete aber sehr undeutlich. „Er studiert in Oxford und lebt in _West Kensington_...", und dann fing sie an über ihn zu erzählen.

Ich schaute zu Jasper hinüber und konnte sehen das er ebenfalls betrunken war. Jedoch nicht so schlimm wie Alice.

„Ich glaub mir wird schlecht.", als Alice diese Worte aussprach, gingen Edward und ich schnell einen Schritt zurück.

„Vielleicht sollten wir dich nach Hause bringen, Alice." schlug ich vor.

„Aber Jasper..", sie fing an, aber ich schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Ich habe Rosalies Nummer, wir finden schon einen Weg das du mit Jasper reden kannst.", erklärte ich ihr.

„Okay.", sie klang niedergeschlagen, winkte dann aber noch zum Abschied. „Bye Jasper."

„Bye Alice. Ich krieg deine Nummer schon irgendwie." mit einem kleinen Lächeln verabschiedete er sich.

Edward und ich tranken noch schnell unsere Drinks aus und halfen Alice dann die Stufen runter. Als wir kurz vor dem Ausgang waren, trafen wie noch einmal Rosalie.

„Geht ihr schon?" fragte sie, ließ uns aber nicht antworten, sondern redete gleich weiter: „Ich bin so froh das ihr kommen konntet! Wir sollte uns alle mal treffen wenn Emmett nicht arbeiten muss."

„Ja, das würde bestimmt Spaß machen. Ich werd dich einfach nächste Woche mal anrufen. Wir müssen Alice jetzt wirklich nach Hause schaffen." erklärte ich ihr mit einem Seitenblick auf Alice. „Danke noch mal für die Einladung."

Wir verließen den Club und liefen die Straße hinunter.

„Lass uns den ganzen Weg laufen." schlug Edward vor. „Falls sie sich doch übergeben muss, sind wir nicht in der U-Bahn."

Wir liefen beide jeweils auf einer Seite von Alice und griffen nach ihren Armen und sie zu stützen.

„Bella?" Alice stimme klang leise und müde, aber trotzdem neugierig. „Glaubst du an die Liebe auf den ersten Blick?"

„Nein", sagte ich ihr. „ Ich glaube daran, dass es Anziehung ab dem ersten Moment gibt. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass man jemanden lieben kann, wenn man ihn nicht vorher kennen lernt."

„Oh." sie schien nicht wirklich zufrieden mit meiner Antwort.

„Aber ich glaube, dass Gott es uns manchmal wissen lässt wenn wir denjenigen treffen mit dem wir unser Leben verbringen wollen. Und ich denke mal, dass das oft mit Liebe auf den ersten Blick verwechselt wird." erklärte ich ihr.

Und da hellte sich Alices Gesicht auf.

„Redest du über Jasper?" fragte Edward seine Schwester.

„Ja. Als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, hab ich dieses unglaubliche Gefühl gespürt. Ich weiß nicht genau wie ich es beschreiben soll.", mit einem verträumtem Blick erklärte sie es uns.

Den Rest des Weges schwiegen wir. Nur Alice musste einmal anhalten um etwas Alkohol aus ihrem System zu entfernen.

Als wir zu Hause ankamen, halfen wir ihr die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer. „Ich werde ihr beim Umziehen helfen und sie bettfertig machen." sagte ich zu Edward als wir an Alices Zimmertür standen.

„Danke für die Hilfe." sagte er mit leiser Stimme. „Gute Nacht." Er nahm meine Hand in seine, drückte sie kurz und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer.

Ich spürte wie sich Enttäuschung in meinem Körper breit machte. Hätte er mich nicht küssen können?

Ich ging zu Alice ins Zimmer und half ihr beim Umziehen. Dann putzte ich ihr noch die Zähne und brachte sie sicher ins Bett.

Danach stieg ich die Stufen zu meinem Zimmer hinauf und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Ich schlüpfte aus meinen Schuhen, entfernte den Schmuck und die Haarnadeln und zuletzt zog ich mein Kleid aus.

Dann zog mir Shorts und ein leichtes T-Shirt an, ging mir meine Zähne putzen und mein Gesicht waschen und legte mich in mein Bett. Ich war so müde.

Sobald ich im Bett lag, schlief ich ein und träumte von Edward Cullen.


	5. Just the Two of Us

**So, da bin ich wieder :) **

**Und wie der Name von dem Kapitel schon sagt, einmal nur Edward und Bella. Hach, ich liebe dieses Kapitel. Total süß :)**

**Ein riesen Dank an Vivi, meine super Beta! **

**Die Reviews werden auch noch beantwortet, nur es kommt mir so vor als ob mein Tag nur 14 statt 24 Stunden hat. Also irgendwie...nie hab ich Zeit! Und das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht :( **

**Ich wünsche euch aber erst mal viel Spaß mit Edward und Bella :)**

**Ach ja, auf meinem Profil gibt es noch einen Link zum Kapitel. **

**Liebe Grüße, Rike**

**~*~*~ Just the Two of Us**

Ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Es schien, als wären sie mit Kleber verschlossen. Mit meinen Lippen hatte ich dasselbe Problem. Doch ich schaffte es meine Augen und meinen Mund zu öffnen und setzte mich auf.

_Oh nein, das war wohl keine Gute Idee, _dachte ich und legte mich wieder hin.

Es fühlte sich so an, als ob mein Kopf mit Watte gefüllt war und in der Nähe meiner Stirn spürte ich ein dumpfes Pochen.

_Herzlich willkommen, Kater. _

Ich drehte mich zu meinem Nachttisch und wollte nach meinen Handy greifen, aber lag es nicht da. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich es in meiner Handtasche letzte Nacht vergessen.

Ich lag im Bett und starrte bestimmt 5 oder vielleicht auch 10 Minuten an die Decke, ehe ich mich wieder bewegte. Ich brauchte ganz dringend Wasser.

Kaum hatte ich meinen Gedanken vervollständigt, da gab es ein leises Klopfen an meiner Tür.

„Ja?", antwortete ich demjenigen hinter der Tür.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Edward stand mit einem Glas Wasser und einigen Schmerztabletten in der Tür.

„Ich dachte, dass du die vielleicht brauchen könntest.", er kam zu mir hinüber und stellte mir die Sachen auf den Nachttisch.

„Kannst du Gedanken lesen?", fragte ich ihn leicht verwirrt.

„Ich habe gerade darüber nachgedacht, dass ich Wasser bräuchte." Ich nahm zwei Tabletten und einen großen Schluck Wasser hinter her.

„Nein, kann ich leider nicht.", antwortete er mir mit einem Lächeln.

„Trotzdem, danke.", ich bedankte mich höflich bei ihm und fragte dann nach seiner Schwester: „Hast du schon nach Alice gesehen?"

„Ja, sie schläft aber noch."

„Warte, wie spät ist es?", leichte Panik schwang in meiner Stimme mit.

„Es ist kurz nach elf.", sagte Edward mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Wollen wir vielleicht etwas zusammen machen, wenn es dir besser geht? Du warst ja bis jetzt nur mit Alice unterwegs."

„Ja, gerne. Wie wäre es nach dem Mittagessen? Mir sollte es bald wieder besser gehen."

„Okay, dann sehen wir uns wenn du dich besser fühlst.", sagte er noch, ehe er mein Zimmer wieder verließ.

_Besser fühlen, besser fühlen, besser fühlen. _Immer wieder wiederholte ich diesen Gedanken und hoffte, dass es etwas bringen würde. Ich wollte unbedingt einmal mit Edward London erkundigen und war dementsprechend auch aufgeregt. Nur war noch immer dieses Pochen in meinem Kopf. Aber egal.

Ich krabbelte so weit an meine Bettkante, dass ich nach meinem Laptop greifen konnte, aber mein Bett nicht verlassen musste. Ich durchsuchte in mein E-Mailpostfach, fand aber keine lesenswerten Nachtrichten und löschte gleich alles wieder. Dann schaute ich noch bei Facebook rein. Alice hatte mir eine Freundschaftsanfrage gestellt, wie sie mir versprochen hatte, sonst war aber nichts weiter los. Danach suchte ich mir noch eine Nachrichtenseite. Kalifornien hätte verschwinden können, und ich hätte nichts davon bemerkt.

Nach 45 Minuten fühlte ich mich dann auch schon viel besser. Ich machte meine Haare zu einem unordentlichen Zopf auf meinem Kopf und ging dann duschen. Jedoch ohne mir meine Haare zu waschen. Das konnte auch noch bis Abend warten. Als ich wieder in meinem Zimmer war, konnte ich durch mein Fester sehen, dass es draußen schön sonnig war. Die Wetterseite im Internet zeigte mir auch noch die Temperatur und passend zur Sonne war es warm.

Im Schrank suchte ich nach meinem blau-weiß gestreiften Baumwollkleid, welches ich unbedingt noch tragen wollte, ehe es kalt werden würde. Dazu trug ich einen schwarzen Gürtel. Meine Haare ließ ich offen über meine Schultern fallen und trug auch nur leicht etwas Make-Up auf. Dann zog ich mir meine Ballerinas an, nahm mir meine Handtasche und ging eine Etage nach unten.

Dort klopfte ich leise bei Alice an der Tür, ehe ich eintrat. Sie war schon wach, sah aber ziemlich fertig aus.

„Was macht der Kater?", fragte ich sie und trat weiter in ihr Zimmer.

„Uhhhh. Warum hatte ich 5 Drinks gestern Nacht?", fragte sie rhetorisch mit einer rauen Stimme.

„Danke übrigens, dass du mir geholfen hast."

„Kein Problem. Du bist eine Freundin und ich würde es auch wollen falls bei mir irgendein Problem auftaucht.", erklärte ich ihr.

„Brauchst du Aspirin?"

„Nein, Edward hat mir vor knapp 10 Minuten welche gebracht. Aber danke trotzdem.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Viel Spaß heute."

„Danke", antwortete ich ihr noch und ging noch eine Etage nach unten.

Dort fand ich Esme und Carlisle im Wohnzimmer. Esme saß am Computer in der Ecke und Carlisle las ein Buch.

„Guten Morgen.", begrüßte ich die beiden.

„Guten Morgen, Bella.", fast gleichzeitig kam ihre Antwort.

„Bella, komm mal kurz her. Wir wollen mit dir über etwas reden.", Carlisle legte sein Buch weg und schaute mich an.

_Verdammt. Sie mögen es nicht, dass ich trinke während ich hier bin. Sie denken, dass ich einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihre Kinder habe..._ meine Gedanken wurden immer verrückter, während ich mich auf einen der Stühle setzte.

„Wir wissen, dass dein Studium in weniger als einem Monat startet," fing Carlisle an zu reden, beruhigte mich aber noch nicht. „Und da haben wir darüber nachgedacht mal hinüber aufs Festland zu fahren, bevor du und Alice dann anfangen müsst. Wir haben an Paris für vier Tage gedacht. Was hältst du davon?"

Mit Erleichterung stieß ich meine angestaute Luft aus. _Ich hatte keine Probleme_.

„Das klingt wunderbar!", antwortete ich ihnen auf ihre Frage. „Ich war schon einmal in Paris, würde aber gerne nochmal hin!"

„Super. Wir haben uns schon gedacht, dass du das sagen würdest, aber wir wollten noch mal fragen. Also, dein Studium fängt ja am 29. September an und da dachten wir, dass wir am Mittwoch, dem 17. hier losfahren und am Sonntag, dem 21. wieder zurück fahren. Esme, Edward und ich haben uns schon frei genommen.", sie hatten also schon alles durchgeplant.

„Das wird bestimmt toll. Ich freue mich schon!", schwärmte ich den beiden vor.

Etwas unsicher fragte ich dann: „Ist, mhh, Edward in der Küche?"

„Ja, ist er.", antwortete mir Carlisle lächelnd und las sein Buch weiter.

Ich ging in die Küche und sah Edward, wie er das Waschbecken sauber machte.

„Du machst die Küche sauber?", fragte ich skeptisch und doch amüsiert.

„Ich verdiene mir meinen Aufenthalt." mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht antwortete er mir.

Ich wollte mir gerade etwas aus dem Kühlschrank nehmen, da stellte sich Edward vor mich.

„Planänderung. Wir essen doch nicht hier. Lass mich schnell fertig machen, und dann können wir losgehen.", erklärte er und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Ich schaute ihm dabei zu wie er das Waschbecken sauber machte. Da beachtete ich auch zum ersten Mal was er an hatte. Eine Jeans und ein eng anliegendes Hemd. Mh, er sah gut aus.

Als er fertig war, nahm er sein Portemonnaie und wir gingen nach draußen.

Da er mir nicht verraten hatte, wo wir hin wollten, fragte ich nach: „Also, wo gehen wir hin?"

„Das wirst du noch herausfinden.", er zeigte mir dieses wunderbare Grinsen, gab mir aber nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage.

„Wir werden relativ lange unterwegs sein, ich hoffe du wirst nicht zu schnell müde."

Wir gingen zur U-Bahn-Station und ich fragte ihn etwas, was mich schon den ganzen Morgen verwundert hatte.

„Wie kannst du so früh aufstehen ohne einen Kater zu haben?", ich war wirklich neugierig.

**.**Edward lachte er über meine Frage. „Naja, ich bin so früh aufgewacht, weil ich unter der Woche jeden Tag so früh aufstehen muss. Und einen Kater hatte ich nicht, weil ich nur 3 Drinks hatte."

„Oh. Ok, das macht Sinn.", mit dieser Antwort hatte ich nicht wirklich gerechnet.

Wir gingen hinunter zur Station und Edward führte mich zum richtigen Gleis.

**.**„Erzähl mir etwas über deine Familie.", schlug mein Sitznachbar vor, während wir auf den nächsten Zug warteten.

„Was willst du wissen?"

„Als war arbeiten deine Eltern?"

**.**„Also, meine Mum, ihr Name ist Renee, ist Lehrerin an einer Sonderschule. Und mein Dad, Charlie, ist Polizist in Renton. Das liegt südwestlich von Seattle.", erzählte ich ihm.

„Und deine Schwester?", der Zug kam und wir suchten uns zwei freie Plätze nebeneinander.

„Sophie ist 17, geht also noch zur Highschool. Sie ist anders als ich. Sie hat sogar blonde Haare und ist deutlich aufgeschlossener. Um, ja. Sie ist in der Theatergruppe in der Schule, das macht sie ein bisschen zur Drama-Queen.", ich erzählte das Übliche, da ich nicht genau wusste was Edward hören wollte. „Alice erinnert mich ein bisschen an sie."

„Ok, dann muss ich mich ja nicht wundern, dass du so gut mit meiner Schwester umgehen kannst.", lachte er.

Ich schaute auf die kleine Karte in der U-Bahn und sah, dass wir Richtung Themse fuhren.

„Also, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du als Kind keine Finanzwirtschaft studieren wolltest. Weißt du noch was du werden wolltest, als du klein warst?" fragte er und unterbrach so die Stille.

„Als ich 5 Jahre alt war, wollte ich natürlich Sängerin oder Tänzerin werden. Mit 10 oder so, wollte ich Apothekerin werden. Danach dann Verbrechensermittler oder Gerichtsmediziner. Und dann wollte ich auch mal Journalist werden. Aber als ich in der Highschool mal Journalismus als Fach hatte und ich es gehasst habe, entschied ich mich diese Idee wieder zu verwerfen. Als ich 16 war, wollte ich _Businessfrau _werden, oder etwas ähnliches. Für Finanzwirtschaft habe ich mich erst entschieden als ich letztes Jahr Business als Hauptfach gewählt hatte.", ich zählte ihm alle meine Berufswünsche und Träume auf.„Was ist mit dir? Ich kann mir keinen 5-jährigen vorstellen, der Wirtschaftswissenschaftler werden will!" grinste ich ihn an.

„Ja, da hast du Recht. Das war nicht mein Traum. Warte, hier müssen wir raus.", wir stiegen aus und gingen Richtung Ausgang. „Als ich ganz klein sah, wollte ich Feuermann werden. Aber als ich meine Mutter mit einem Streichholz sah, war dieser Traum ausgeträumt. Dann wollte ich Arzt werden, wie mein Vater. Aber noch in der Highschool merkte ich, wie ich die ganzen Naturwissenschaften hasste. So richtig wusste ich es erst, als ich an der LSE (London School of Economics and Political Science) angenommen wurde." erklärte er mir.

„Du hast Angst vor Feuer?" fragte ich ungläubig.

„Nein, ich habe _keine Angst _vor Feuer. Aber als ich fünf Jahre alt war, da hatte ich etwas Angst." verbesserte er mich.

Wir liefen schweigend an der Themse entlang, ehe Edward entschied, dass wir etwas Essen sollten.

„Nun, du bist noch keine offizielle Londonerin wenn du nicht Fish & Chips gegessen hast.", sagte er mir und ging mit mir zu einem kleinen Verkaufsstand am Fluss.

„Die besten gibt es bei kleinen Verkäufern wie diesen. Irgendwie schmecken die in Restaurants einfach nicht."

Der Verkäufer gab uns unser Essen und wir gingen weiter am Fluss entlang bis zu einer Bank.

Während wir dort saßen und aßen, zeigte mir Edward all die Sehenswürdigkeiten die ich von der Bank aus sehen konnte. Er zeigte er mir die _Millennium Bridge _, die aus dem Film _Tatsächlich Liebe_. Dann zeigte er noch zum _Tate Modern Museum_ und zu einigen anderen wichtigen Gebäuden auf der anderen Seite des Flusses. Sogar die _Tower Bridge_ konnte ich aus dieser Entfernung sehen.

Nachdem wir aufgegessen hatten, warfen wir unseren Müll weg und liefen bis zur _St. Paul's Cathedral_.

„Siehst du die Stufen dort?", fragte er und zeigte noch mit dem Finger in die Richtung.

Ich nickte als Antwort.

„Dort haben sie die alte Dame gefilmt, die in _Mary Poppins_ die Vögel gefüttert hat. Das war irgendwann in den 60ern."

„Ohh, als ich klein war habe ich den Film geliebt. Nur die Vogelfrau hat mir immer etwas Angst gemacht.", gab ich zu.

Wir gingen auch in die Kathedrale hinein und schauten uns um. Wir sahen Denkmäler von Winston Churchill und Florence Nightingale, kletterten bis zur Spitze und sahen auf die Themse und den Rest von London hinunter. Es war eine unglaubliche Sichtweise. Auf dem Weg nach unten, stoppten wir noch kurz in der Kuppel.

„Bella, komm her. Stell dich hin und leg dein Ohr an die Wand.", sagte er leicht grinsend.

„Okay.", ich tat wie er es mir gesagt hatte und beobachtete wie er bis zur anderen Seite der Kuppel ging.

Ich fühlte mich schon etwas komisch, konnte dann aber ein Flüstern hören.

„Hey Bella.", es war Edwards Stimme von der anderen Seite der Kuppe. „Flüstere etwas in die Wand."

„Hey Edward." flüsterte ich zurück. „Das ist echt cool.", ich ging einen Schritt zurück und lief zu Edward auf die andere Seite.

„Das ist die Flüstergalerie. Cool, nicht?"

„Auf jeden Fall. In Washington D.C. ist im Kapitol (Sitz des Kongress) auch eine.", erzählte ich ihm.

Danach liefen wir über die _Millennium Bridge_ und besuchten nur nur kurz das _Tate Modern Museum_.

„Magst du moderne Kunst?"

„Es geht. Aber ich mag eher die historischen Sachen.", antwortete er mir.

„Ganz meine Meinung.", stimmte ich ihm zu. Nach nur 10 Minuten entschieden wir, wieder hinaus

zu gehen, da es nicht wirklich interessant war.

Unser nächstes Ziel war das _Shakespeare Globe Theatre_. Es lag direkt neben dem Museum, nur leider konnten wir nicht nach Innen, weil gerade ein Stück aufgeführt wurde. Also liefen wir nur Außen herum.

„Ich hätte gern zu Shakespeare's Zeiten gelebt.", sagte ich mit einer träumerischen Stimme.

„Wirklich? Mit all den Krankheiten, Plagen und Hungersnöten?", Edwards Stimme war überrascht und auch ein bisschen angeekelt.

**.**„Ja, stimmt auch wieder. Aber wenn ich in einer höheren Klasse gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich gerne zu Shakespeare's Zeiten gelebt.", korrigierte ich mich selbst.

Danach fuhren Edward und ich mit der Tube nach Westminster, liefen vorher aber noch einmal über die Themse zurück zur U-Bahn-Station.

Zuerst besuchten wir _Westminster Abbey_. Und Edward als waschechter Londoner, konnte mir zu allem etwas erzählen.

„Hier wurden die meisten Könige und Queens gekrönt. Und viele von ihnen wurden auch hier beerdigt, zusammen mit anderen berühmten Personen wie Geoffrey Chaucer, John Keats, Charles Darwin, Sir Isaac Newton und Alfred Tennyson."

Auch in _Westminster Abbey _gab es nicht allzu viel zu sehen, und so gingen wir weiter zum Parlamentsgebäude.

„Ich wünschte wir hätten mehr solcher Architektur in den Staaten.", erwähnte ich, während wir durch die City liefen. „Es ist alles so wunderschön."

Ich sahe auf meine Uhr und musste feststellen, dass es schon 16:30 Uhr war. Als Edward meinen Blick sah, sagte er: „Wir werden noch eine Weile brauchen, ehe wir fertig sind."

Von Westminster liefen wir die Straße entlang bis nach _Trafalgar Square_. Und da wollte Edward unbedingt ein Foto von mir vor _Nelson's Column _machen.

„Deine Eltern wollen bestimmt ein paar von den Fotos sehen, Bella.", war seine Begründung.

„Was ist die _National Galerie_?", ich konnte mit dem Schriftzug an dem Gebäude nichts anfangen.

„Es ist noch ein Museum." Edward klang nicht wirklich begeistert, sagte aber: „Es ist kostenlos falls du reingehen willst."

„Nein, danke. Ich habe genug Museen für heute gesehen." lehnte ich lachend ab. Ich schaute mich noch ein bisschen um und entdeckte dann ein berühmtes Denkmal.

„Warte mal, ist das die George Washington Statue?"

„Ja, das ist sie. Es war ein Geschenk von Virginia nach dem Krieg. Und sie steht auf amerikanischem Boden, der extra importiert werden musste, denn Washington hat gesagt, dass er nie wieder einen Fuß auf britischen Boden setzen wird."

„Das ist ja interessant.", ich wusste schon einiges über die Person, aber das hatte ich noch nie gehört.

Wir liefen weiter bis zum _Piccadilly Circus_. Da taten meine Füße auch schon etwas weh, aber es ging noch.

„Los, wir suchen jemanden der ein Bild von uns beiden vor dem _Eros Springbrunnen_ macht."

Im Endeffekt fragten wir einen japanischen Touristen, mit dem Gedanken, dass er der Letzte sei würde, der unsere Kamera stehlen würde.

„Schon müde?", mit besorgter Stimme fragte mich Edward, während wir auf den Stufen des Springbrunnen saßen.

„Ja, langsam werde ich müde. Aber ich habe einfach zu viel Spaß um aufzuhören."

„Sehr gut, wir haben nämlich noch zwei Stationen.", er half mir auf die Füße und wir liefen zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station.

Wir nahmen die _Bakerloo Linie _von _Piccadilly Circus_ zum _Kilburn Park_. Wir entfernten uns immer weiter vom Zentrum London's. Ich fragte mich was wir wohl hier tun wollten. Mein Begleiter ging zielsicher die Straße entlang, bis er an einem Zebrastreifen stehen blieb.

„Zieh deine Schuhe aus.", man konnte ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sehen, als er seine Schuhe ebenfalls auszog.

Ich zog meine Schuhe auch aus, verstand aber noch immer nicht den Sinn dieser Aktion.

„Okay, wir werden jetzt über die Straße rennen."

Der Verkehr war hier zwar stark, aber wir standen ja an einem Zebrastreifen. Plötzlich nahm Edward meine Hand in seine und fing an zu zählen.

„Eins, zwei, drei!", und dann rannten wir über die Straße.

„Was zum Henker war das?", ich war einfach nur verwirrt.

Doch Edward zeigte nur auf ein Straßenschild und als ich es vorlas, machte es bei mir klick.

„Abbey Road." Ich brauchte eine Weile, doch dann viel mir alles ein. Wir sind Barfuß über die _Abbey Road_ gegangen, oder eher gerannt, wie Paul McCartney auf dem berühmten Beatles-Poster.  
„Das war toll!"

Edward grinste mich wie ein Breitmaulfrosch an, nahm meine Hand und hielt sie auch. Es schien, als würde meine Hand perfekt in seine passen.

„Los, komm. Eine Station haben wir noch."

Wir gingen einige Blöcke nach Osten und genossen einfach unsere traute Zweisammkeit.

Nach fast 10 Minuten liefen wir über eine kleine Bücke und kamen in einen wunderschönen Park.

„Das ist der _Regent's Park_.", erzählte mir Edward.

„Er ist wunderschön.", ich war begeistert von diesem Park.

Wir spazierten weiter durch den Park, kamen an einigen Fußballfeldern mit Kindern vorbei, gingen wieder über eine kleine Brücke und erreichten so den inneren Teil des Parks. Den _Queen Mary's Garden_.

Der Himmel wurde schon etwas dunkel, die Sonne ging langsam im Westen unter. Es war so friedlich, abseits vom Lärm der Stadt.

„Du hast mich gestern gefragt war mein Lieblingsplatz in London wäre. Jetzt wirst du ihn gleich sehen."

Edward zog mich weiter zu einem kleinen Pfad und ich sah den schönsten Teich überhaupt. Das Wasser war leicht gräulich, noch immer unruhig von der Bewegung der schwarzen Schwäne. Eine wunderschöne Trauerweide hing über dem Teich und verschaffte einem so ein bisschen Privatsphäre. Und die Seerosen rundeten diesen natürlichen, anziehenden Anblick ab.

**.**„Komm her," Edward ging mit mir vom dem eigentlichen Weg ab und führte mich zu einer kleiner Wiese, gerade groß genug um sich hinzulegen. Wir setzten uns beide hin und ich machte mir keine Sorgen um die Grasflecken.

**.**„Es ist einfach traumhaft.", sagte ich ihm. „Es ist auch kein Wunder warum das hier dein Lieblingsplatz in London ist. Ab jetzt wird es mein Lieblingsplatz in der ganzen Welt sein.", ich war noch immer begeistert und kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus.

Ich legte mich nach hinten hin und schaute dem Himmel zu, wie er immer dunkler wurde.

Auch Edward legte sich neben mich und nahm meine Hand in seine. „Es freut mich das es dir gefällt."

Da waren noch andere Leute um uns herum, aber ich beachtete sie nicht weiter. Für diesen einen Moment kam es mir so vor, als gäbe es nur mich und Edward.

Für einige Minuten lagen wir einfach nur da und genossen die Stille. Es war keine peinliche Stille, nein. Wir fühlten uns einfach wohl zusammen zu sein und nichts zu sagen.

„Bella?", Edward drehte sich zu mir und sah mich an. „Kannst du dich erinnern was du Alice gestern Nacht gesagt hast? Über Liebe auf den ersten Blick?"

Ich dachte zurück an gestern Nacht. Meine Erinnerungen waren nicht die Besten, aber daran konnte ich mich erinnern.

„Ja.", antwortete ich ihm und sah ihm dabei in die Augen.

„Also, so ungefähr fühle ich mich wenn ich bei dir in der Nähe bin." es war ihm sichtbar peinlich über seine Gefühle zu reden.

„Ich sage nicht, dass ich dich liebe. Denn das tue ich nicht. Noch nicht. Aber ich stimme dir zu was du gestern über Gott gesagt hast. Dass er uns denjenigen zeigt, mit dem wir zusammen alt werden wollen. Und so fühle ich über dich, Bella."

Für einen Moment war ich ganz still und dachte über das nach, was er mir eben gesagt hatte.

„Ich-ich weiß dass es etwas plötzlich kommt, wenn man bedenkt dass wir uns er vor 3 Tagen getroffen haben, aber ich konnte dich kennen lernen..und..ich dachte ich erzähle es dir einfach.", zum Ende wurde er immer nervöser weil ich noch nichts gesagt hatte.

Es _war _schnell. Schneller als ich erwartet hatte. Aber ich _mochte_ Edward, sehr sogar. Und ich glaubte auch dass er das Potenzial für 'den einen' hatte. Jetzt noch nicht, aber später vielleicht.

„Ich mag dich wirklich, Edward." flüsterte ich und bewegte mein Gesicht näher zu seinem heran und berührte seine Lippen ganz sanft.

Er reagierte sofort, bewegte seine Lippen in synchronisation mit meinen. _Das ist also ein guter Küsser, _dachte ich. Bevor der Kuss aber inniger wurde, zog ich mich wieder zurück.

„Das sollte erst Mal genügen." fügte ich lächelnd hinzu.

„Ich mag dich auch, Isabella.", flüsterte er und zeigte mir dieses wunderbare Grinsen. Er legte sich wieder auf seinen Rücken und zog mich mit. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und rückte selbst noch eine Stückchen an ihn an.

„Das war ein spektakulärer Tag. Danke, Edward."

„Naja, es war spektakulär ihn mit dir zu verbringen.", antwortete er und ich konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören.

Wir lagen noch ein paar Minuten dort im Gras und vergaßen einfach die Welt um uns. Doch die Idylle wurde vom knurren meines Magens unterbrochen.

„Wir sollten dich zum Abendessen nach Hause bringen." lachte Edward und stand auf.

„Na gut.", ich war nicht glücklich das unser Date, falls man das so nennen kann, schon zu Ende war.

„Wir laufen zurück. Es ist nicht so weit weg."

Wir liefen durch die dunklen Straßen zurück nach Islington. Doch in den Straßen herrschte noch immer Hochbetrieb, sodass man denken könnte es wäre noch mitten am Tag.

„Edward?", während wir Hand in Hand durch London liefen, musste ich ihn einfach etwas fragen.

„Können wir...äh..also, können wir das Ganze langsam angehen lassen? Du weißt schon, uns?"

„Natürlich." antwortete er nach ein paar Sekunden. „Ich bin auch noch nicht bereit für so etwas schnelles."

_Gut, wir sitzen also im selben Boot,_ dachte ich.

„Ähh, sollten Esme und Carlisle von uns wissen?", mir war die Frage etwas peinlich.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich glaube sie hatten schon ihre Vermutungen." sagte er mir lachend. „Und Alice wusste es definitiv schon vor uns."

_Okay, das erklärt also das ganze Zwinkern und Augenrollen, _eigentlich hätte ich es mir schon vorher denken können.

Wir kamen zu Hause an und sagten dem wunderbaren Nachmittag auf Wiedersehen, den nur wir zwei zusammen verbracht haben.


	6. Intensity

**Der Dezember ist vorbei und jetzt ist auch die Wartezeit vorbei. Eigentlich soll ja die Advents-/Weihnachtszeit eine ruhige Zeit sein, aber davon merke ich leider nichts! **

**Ich wünsche euch allen noch Frohe Weihnachten und ein gesundes Neues Jahr. Und meiner Beta Vivi gratuliere ich noch ganz herzlich zur Geburt ihrer Zwillinge :).**

**Ich versuche das nächste Kapitel noch im Januar hochzuladen, aber da bei mir die Schule schon am Montag wieder anfängt und damit auch die Klausuren, kann ich das nicht versprechen. Aber ab März/April, kommen die Kapitel wieder schneller, denn da müssten alle Klausuren vorbei sein und allgemein wird es da wieder ruhiger. **

**Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel :)**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich durch Alice auf, die fast schon auf meinem Bett herum sprang.

„Was willst du?", fragte ich sie mit müder Stimme, einfach nur zurück in meinen Traum wollend.

Ich war an einem warmen, schönen Strand und ich konnte die Wellen rauschen hören.

„Also, jetzt wo es mir besser geht und du auch mal hier bist, brauch ich deine Hilfe um mit Jasper in Kontakt zu kommen!", schrie sie den letzten Teil des Satzes fast vor Aufregung.

Als wir gestern wieder zurück waren, wurde mir gesagt, dass Alice den ganzen Tag im Bett gewesen war. Ihr Kater war nach einer Weile wieder weg, aber sie war einfach nur faul.

„Mhmm. Okay.", ich setzte mich auf und griff nach meinem Telefon um Rosalie anzurufen.

Mit einem „Hallo?", ging sie ans Telefon.

„Hey Rosalie, ich bins Bella." begrüßte ich sie.

„Bella! Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Erinnerst du dich an Alice? Sie will unbedingt Jasper's Nummer.", erklärte ich ihr.

„Na endlich. Jasper war so nervig gestern. Die ganze Zeit hat er von ihr erzählt. Okay, ich sag sie dir", sie wollte schon mit dem Ansagen beginnen, da musste ich sie unterbrechen.

„Warte kurz.", sagte ich ihr.

„Alice, hol dein Handy, dann kannst du dir Nummer gleich speichern wenn ich sie wiederhole.", sie rannte natürlich sofort nach unten um ihr Telefon zu holen.

„Okay, schieß' los."

„Alles klar. 07700 900236." sie sagte mir die Nummer durch und ich wiederholte die einzelnen Ziffern für Alice.

„Ist sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein, erst mal nicht. Danke!"

„Kein Problem. Sag ihr, dass sie Jasper schnell anrufen soll, damit er aufhört an seinen Nägeln zu kauen." fügte sie lachend hinzu und wir verabschiedeten uns.

„Hast du alles?" fragte ich meine Gastschwester.

„Ja, danke Bella! Hat sie noch etwas über ihn gesagt?", die Neugierde in ihrer Stimme war einfach nicht zu überhören.

„Sie sagte, dass er gestern nicht aufhören konnte über dich zu reden und das er unbedingt will dass du ihn anrufst." erzählte ich ihr und sie fing vor Freude an zu quietschen.

„Ist es noch zu früh um ihn anzurufen?" sie schaute erst zur Uhr und dann zu mir.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich." war meine ehrliche Antwort. „Vielleicht solltest du noch eine Stunde oder so warten."

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Also, was haben du und Edward gemacht? Du hast mir ja gestern nur gesagt dass ihr 'aus wart'. Ich will eine genauere Beschreibung!", ungeduldig schaute sie mich an.

Ich seufzte und erzählte ihr, was wir gestern gemacht hatten.

„Na gut. Wir haben Fish & Chips gegessen, uns die _St. Pauls Kathedrale _angesehen, das _Tate Modern Museum _besucht, um das _Globe Theatre_ gelaufen, _Westminster Abbey_ angesehen, zum Parlamentsgebäude gelaufen, dann sind wir zum _Trafalgar Square _und _Piccadilly Circus_ gegangen, sind barfuß über die _Abbey Road _gegangen und dann zum _Queen Mary's Gardens_."

„Und du und Edward?", natürlich wollte sie genauer wissen was zwischen _uns_ passiert ist. Für ein einige Sekunden funkelte ich sie an, merkte dann aber, dass sie eine gute Person sein würde, um ihr alles anzuvertrauen.

„Wir...mögen uns beide ziemlich gern...und wir haben uns geküsst.", stockend erzählte ich ihr von dem letzten Teil unseres Tages.

„Was es gut?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Es war...unglaublich!", es gab einfach kein Wort um diesen Kuss zu beschrieben.

„Yeah! Bella hat endlich jemand Gutes zum Knutschen gefunden!"

„Shhh, Alice!", meine Augen wurden groß und ich dachte schon, dass es jeder im Haus gehört hat.

„Keine Sorge, es ist niemand zu Hause.", sie winkte ab und lächelte mich an.

„Wo sind denn alle hin?", fragte ich sie neugierig.

„Naja, Dad muss den ganzen Tag im Krankenhaus arbeiten, da die Leute auch Sonntags versorgt werden müssen, Mum ist auf den Markt gegangen und Edward ist vor kurzem weg, weil er sich einen neuen iPod oder so kaufen wollte." erklärte sie.

„Macht ihr heute noch etwas zusammen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete ich ihr ehrlich.

„Hmm." grübelte sie. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass er schon Pläne gemacht hat", ohne Pause redete sie weiter: „Kann ich Jasper jetzt schon anrufen?"

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst!", ich lachte über ihre Begeisterung und beobachtete wie sie die Nummer wählte. Sie entschied sich in meinem Zimmer zu bleiben.

Nach ungefähr 7 Sekunden fing sie an, ganz gelassen mit Jasper zu reden.

„Jasper? Ich bin's Alice."

Sie war einige Sekunden lang ruhig, ehe sie weiter redete: „Und, wie geht es dir so?"

Wieder eine Pause.

„Ja, ich vermiss dich auch." mit einem großen Lächeln schaute sie mich an.

„Nein, habe ich nicht."

Wieder redete Jasper etwas.

„Super! Wir kommen dann auch dort hin!", und damit legte sie auf.

„Warte, wir?", hackte ich noch einmal nach.

„Ja, Jasper hat vorgeschlagen zum Lunch auszugehen, mit dir und Rosalie. Wahrscheinlich will er sicher gehen dass ich nicht denke, dass er irgendein Verrückter ist, der sich mit mir allein treffen will. Und außerdem hast du heute eh noch nicht vor. Und ich bring dich schon zeitig genug zurück, damit du noch was mit Edward machen kannst." stichelte sie.

„In einer halben Stunde wollen wir los, also denke ich mal dass du dich jetzt fertig machen willst.", und damit verschwand sie aus meinem Zimmer.

Es war praktisch dass ich nicht sehr lange brauchte um mich anzuziehen. Ich sah nach draußen und es schien ein bisschen kühler als gestern. Der bedeckte Himmel war ein Anzeichen dafür. Aber zum Glück regnete es nicht.

Ich tauschte meinen Schlafanzug gegen eine meiner Lieblingsröhrenjeans und ein weißes Top. Drüber trug ich eine braune Strickjacke. Ich machte mir meine Haare, trug etwas Make-Up auf und schon war ich fertig. Dann nahm ich mir meine Tasche und meine braunen Lederschuhe und machte mich auf die Suche nach Alice.

Diese trug Jeans und ein gemustertes Seidentop mit einem Gürtel um ihre Hüfte.

„Bist du fertig, Bella?", fragte sie als ich in ihr Zimmer trat.

„Jap. Wo treffen wir die anderen?"

„In dem Bistro _The Crown_ in Chelsea. Ich habe gehört das es gut sein soll.", erklärte sie mir während wir das Haus verließen.

„Klingt gut." antwortete ich lächelnd als wir zur U-Bahn-Station gingen.

Wir nahmen die _Victoria Line_ zur _Victoria Station_, stiegen dort um auf die _District Line_ Richtung _South Kensington_. Und Alice passte sogar auf das ich an der _Victoria Station_ den Spalt zwischen dem Bahnsteig und dem Zug beachtete. („_mind the gap")_

Wir verließen die Station und liefen den kurzen Weg bis zur _Dovehouse Street_. Wir sahen Jasper und Rosalie schon auf einer Bank vor dem sanierten Pub sitzen, als wir dort ankamen. Als sie uns sahen, kamen sie auf uns zugelaufen und begrüßten uns. Rosalie gab mir eine Umarmung und dabei sah ich wie Jasper Alice einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Zusammen gingen wir in das Bistro und setzten uns an einen Tisch für vier Leute. Alice und ich saßen auf der einen Seite und Jasper und Rosalie auf der anderen. Wobei Jasper und Alice sich gegenüber saßen.

Jeder von uns bestellte sich ein Sandwich welches im Mittagsmenü angeboten wurde.

„Und, wie lief euer Wochenende bis jetzt?", fragte Rosalie mich und Alice und begann so eine Konversation.

„Sehr gut, danke!", lächelnd beantwortete ich ihr die Frage.

„Ihr Wochenende war so viel besser als meins." lächelnd kommentiere sie meine Antwort.

„Ich hab gestern gar nichts gemacht."

„Da sind wir schon mal zwei." antwortete Rosalie. „Ich hab den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen. Dann kam Emmett noch vorbei und wir haben einen Film geschaut."

„Was hast du gemacht, Jasper?" Alice lächelte ihn glücklich an.

„Ich hab geschlafen, mir ein Fußballspiel zwischen Arsenal und Newcastle United angeschaut und dann war ich noch mit ein paar Freunden in einem Pub.",

„Von welchem Team bist du Fan?"

„Arsenal.", sagte er stolz.

„Also bist du ein Gooner." erklärte Alice mit einem Lächeln. „Mein Vater und Bruder sind Manchester United Fans."

„Ist Edward dein Bruder?" fragte Rosalie interessiert. „Als ich euch beide die eine Nacht getroffen habe, saht ihr so aus als ob ihr Verwandt seid, aber ich hatte keine Chance euch zu fragen."

„Ja, ist er!", antwortete Alice.

„Was läuft da zwischen ihm und Bella?" Rosalie ignorierte mich einfach und redete fröhlich über mein Liebesleben mit Alice.

Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Getränk und spuckte fast den ganzen Inhalt über den Tisch: „Hallo! Ich sitz direkt neben euch!", erinnerte ich sie.

„Also, was läuft da zwischen dir und Edward, Bella? Ich konnte praktisch die Funken zwischen euch sehen."

„Ja, ich denke du kannst sagen dass wir..zusammen sind." sagte ich ihr. „Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher. Wir haben gestern Nacht erst rausgefunden dass wir uns beide wirklich mögen."

„Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Bella."

Als unsere Bestellung gebracht wurde, waren wir alle für einige Minuten ruhig und aßen unser Essen.

„Nun, seid ihr Zwillinge oder ist einer älter als der andere?", fragte ich Jasper und Rosalie, denn ich hatte sie bis jetzt noch nicht danach gefragt.

„Wir sind Zwillinge." sagte Jasper. „Aber sie wurde eine Minute vor mir geboren.", mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er auf Rosalie.

„Und ich werde dich immer damit aufziehen.", ärgerte ihn seine Schwester.

„Ihr habt gesagt, dass ihr beide in Oxford studiert. Was studiert ihr?", fragte ich mit Interesse nach, als ich den Bissen von meinem Sandwich runter geschluckt hatte.

„Ich studieren Philosophie am Wolfson College.", meinte Jasper.

„Und ich studiere Informatik am Exeter College.", erklärte Rose uns.

In der restlichen Zeit unterhielten wir uns einfach über Dinge in unserem Leben. Alice und Jasper starrten sich die ganze Zeit an und da fühlte es sich an als ob man einen sehr privaten Moment stören würde.

Mit einem: „Entschuldigt mich kurz.", stand ich vom Tisch auf und ging zur Toilette. Ich merkte auch wie Rosalie mir hinterher kam.

„Oh mein Gott!", rief Rosalie als sie ebenfalls im Raum war.

„Was ist das?", mir war klar dass sie über Alice und Jasper sprach.

„Ich weiß! Das ist heftig, oder?", fragte ich nach ihrer Zustimmung.

„Es ist wie Freitagnacht.", fügte ich noch dazu.

„Ja. Es ist schon komisch. Es fühlt sich so an als ob die beiden sich schon ihr ganzes Leben kennen.", so beurteilte Rose die Situation und ging zum Waschbecken um sich ihre Hände zu waschen.

„Glaubst du, dass wir gehen sollten? Also, ohne die beiden? Sie alleine lassen?", fragte ich nach da ich nicht wusste was Rose von meiner Idee hielt,.

„Ich fühle mich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen, obwohl du auch da bist."

„Ja, das ist wohl die beste Idee. Dann ist es nicht ganz so unangenehm für uns wenn wir jetzt gehen. Wir denken uns einfach eine Ausrede aus und treffen uns am Eingang, okay?"

„Klingt nach einem Plan.", ich stimmte ihr zu und wusch mir ebenfalls meine Hände ehe ich ins Bistro zurück ging.

„Alice, ich fahr wieder nach Hause. Mir geht es irgendwie nicht so gut.", diese eine Lüge würde sie mir schon verzeihen.

„Du kannst aber hier bleiben, ich werde schon zurück finden.", ich nahm etwas Geld aus meinem Portemonnaie um mein Sandwich zu bezahlen und verabschiedete mich mit einem: „Wir sehen uns dann später!"

„Okay, gute Besserung.", was das einzige was Alice zu sagen hatte.

Das war ziemlich einfach.

Als ich Richtung Ausgang ging, konnte ich hören wie Rosalie etwas von einem Massagetermin erzählte, den sie vergessen hatte. Draußen vor dem Eingang wartete ich dann auf sie.

„Okay. Also, fährst du wirklich wieder nach Hause oder willst du noch was unternehmen?" fragte sie mich.

Ich schaute auf mein Handy um die Uhrzeit rauszufinden und stellte fest das er erst 13:30 Uhr war.

„Gerne, solange es nicht den ganzen Tag dauert.", ich wollte gerne noch etwas mit Edward machen, ehe er dann die ganze Woche arbeiten musste.

„Hmm, wollen wir bis _Knightsbridge_ fahren und dann zu _Harrod's _oder _Harvey Nich's_ gehen?", schlug Rosalie mir vor.

„Ich bezweifle das eins der beiden in meiner Preisklasse liegt, also kannst du entscheiden."

„Also _Harrod's_ ist zwar mehr ein Shop für Touristen, aber da du ja ein Tourist bist, musst du mindestens einmal dort gewesen sein." erklärte sie mir und winkte nach einem Taxi während wir die Hauptstraße in Chelsea entlang liefen.

Als sie meinen kritischen Blick bemerkte, meinte sie nur: „Ich bezahle."

Wir kletterten in das schwarze Taxi und Rosalie sagte nur: „Harrod's", schon fuhren wir Richtung Norden durch die Straße von _Chelsea_ und _South Kensington_ und hielten vor einem großen Kaufhaus.

Rosalie bezahlte das Taxi und wir standen auf dem Gehweg gegenüber von _Harrod's_.

„Es ist extrem riesig.", ich staunte nicht schlecht als ich mir das Gebäude anschaute.

Wir liefen über die Straße und als wir am Eingang waren, bekamen wir jeweils eine Karte, welche uns durch die 6 Etagen führte.

„Los komm, wir schauen mal ein bisschen herum.", Rosalie zog mich von der Touristengruppe weg und führte mich zu den Schuhläden. Eigentlich wollte ich mir die Preise gar nicht erst anschauen, aber meine Neugier war zu groß und ich nahm einen Schuh von _Chloé _in die Hand. Der Preis lag bei 475£. Also, 475 mal 1,5 macht ungefähr..700$! Schnell stellte ich den Schuh wieder hin und ging zurück zu Rosalie.

„Wusstest du dass _Harrod's_ eine lebende Ägyptische Kobra gemietet hat um ein Paar Schuhe zu bewachen?"

„Das ist doch verrückt."

„Hm, die Schuhe haben dann aber auch über 120.000$ gekostet." erzählte sie. „Los, weiter geht's."

Wir schauten uns in der Schmuckabteilung um, in der Taschenabteilung und in der Abteilung für Frauenbekleidung. Rosalie und ich kauften uns aber nichts. Als wir dann endlich in der untersten Etage ankamen, kaufte ich mir einen Schlüsselanhänger. In dem Geschenkshop waren die Preise nämlich auch für mich erschwinglich.

„Ähm, wo ist hier die nächste U-Bahn-Station?", fragte ich Rosalie als wir wieder auf der Straße standen.

„Hier einfach die Straße runter.", sie zeigte mit dem Finger in die richtige Richtung.

„Es war schön dich wieder zu sehen. Ich bin mir sicher dass wir das nochmal machen werden. Zumindest bevor ich nach Oxford zurück muss."

„Oh ja! Wann fährst du wieder?" fragte ich sie.

„Mein Studium fängt am 29. September wieder an, also werden wir wahrscheinlich am 27. wieder fahren. Du musst mich unbedingt besuchen kommen, Bella! Die Gebäude sind so wunderschön.", schwärmte sie.

„Das werd ich natürlich! Aber ich bin mir sicher wir werden uns davor nochmal sehen. Ach ja, ich hab am 13. September Geburtstag, also werd ich wahrscheinlich etwas unternehmen. Und du bist herzlich eingeladen zu dem, was wir auch immer tun werden." erzählte ich ihr.

„Das ist ein Date." sagte sie.

„Bis bald mal wieder!", wir umarmten uns zum Abschied und liefen jeweils in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Es war das erste Mal das ich allein in London unterwegs war. Aber es würde mich nicht einschüchtern. Ich ging die Straße entlang bis ich eins dieser berühmten _Underground_-Schilder entdeckte. Kaum hatte ich es gefunden, suchte ich mir auf dem U-Bahn-Plan die richtigen Linien raus und schaffte es in knapp 20 Minuten bis nach Islington zurück.

Als ich vor der Eingangstür stand, merkte ich dass ich keinen Schlüssel für das Haus hatte.

_Bitte lass jemanden zu Hause sein_, betete ich und klopfte an der Tür.

Ich stand vielleicht 15 Sekunden vor der Tür, überlegte schon ob ich Alice anrufen sollte, da öffnete mit Esme die Tür.

„Oh Bella!", rief Esme erschrocken aus.

„Du brauchst unbedingt einen Schlüssel. Was hättest du gemacht wenn keiner zu Hause gewesen wäre?", an ihrer Stimmlage konnte ich hören dass es eine rhetorische Frage gewesen war.

„Warst du nicht mit Alice unterwegs?"

„Ja, war ich. Aber ich habe mich entschieden etwas eher zurück zu kommen, damit sie und Jasper noch etwas Zeit alleine haben können.", erklärte ich ihr.

„Ah, ist das der Junge den sie Freitag getroffen hat? Sie hat gestern kurz etwas erwähnt.", erzählte sie mir, lies mir aber keine Chance zu antworten.

„Ich habe gerade Tee gemacht. Willst du auch welchen?"

„Ja, gerne.", antwortete ich und folgte ihr in die Küche. Dort stellte ich fest dass Edward ebenfalls zum Tee da war.

„Hey Edward.", mit einen großen Grinsen begrüßte ich ihn.

„Hey Bella.", auch er hatte ein breites Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Wie war dein Tag bis jetzt?"

„Ganz gut, schätze ich.", viel hatte ich heute noch nicht geschafft.

„Alice hat mir gesagt dass du etwas einkaufen wolltest. Was hast du dir geholt?" fragte ich ihn während Esme mir meinen Tee mit einem kleinen Gebäck brachte.

„Mein alter iPod ist vor ein paar Wochen kaputt gegangen, also hab ich mir heute Morgen einen neuen gekauft. Und mein neuer hat jetzt sogar ein Farbdisplay und kann Videos abspielen, das konnte mein uraltes Ding nicht.", sagte er lachend.

„Als ich jung war, hatten wir noch Kassettenrecorder! Hast du gerade gesagt dass ich schon uralt bin, Edward?", fragte Esme ihren Sohn scherzhaft.

„Natürlich nicht, Mum. Du siehst noch immer wie 25 aus.", schleimte er sich bei ihr ein. Seine Mutter rollte nur mit ihren Augen und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

„Was ist das?", Edward deutete auf meinem _Harrod's_-Beutel welchen ich immer noch in der Hand hielt.

„Das ist mein kleiner Schlüsselanhänger den ich bei _Harrod's _gekauft habe.", ich holte ihn aus der Tüte raus und zeigt ihn den beiden.

„Das war alles was ich mir leisten konnte.", fügte ich noch hinzu.

Es war ein rotes Lederherz was noch geöffnet werden konnte. Innen war einmal ein Spiegel und dann noch ein Platz für ein Bild. Ich hatte keine Idee was ich dort hineinmachen würde. Aber es wird eh die ganze Zeit geschlossen sein.

„Und Bella, willst du heute Abend nach dem Abendessen noch etwas unternehmen?", fragte mich Edward.

„Gern.", und schon tauchte wieder ein großes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht auf.

„Magst du Horrorfilme?"

„Manchmal.", antwortete ich ihm misstrauisch.

„Solange ich danach nicht allein im Haus bin, ist alles in Ordnung. Aber wenn ich allein bin, werde ich paranoid. Warum fragst du?"

„Nur so.", allein das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht verriet, dass er log und dass es garantiert einen Grund gab.

_Sieht also so aus als ob wir und heute einen Horrorfilm anschauen würden._

Kaum waren wir fertig mit dem Nachmittagstee, kam Alice durch die Tür gelaufen.

„Geht's dir besser, Bella?", fragte sie mich sofort.

„Umm..ja.", diese Lüge würde sie auch noch verkraften.

„Was habt ihr beiden noch gemacht nachdem ich weg bin?"

„Wir sind zum Hyde Park gelaufen, haben uns eine Decke gekauft und uns dann ins Gras gelegt und einige Stunden geredet."

„Geredet, ja?", fragte ich nach und Alice wurde tatsächlich rot.

„Wir _haben_ geredet.", wie ein stures Kind beharrte sie darauf.

Esme wusch das benutzte Geschirr ab, räumte es auch gleich ein und fing schon mit dem Abendessen an.

„Brauchst du etwas Hilfe?", fragte ich sie.

„Nein, aber danke Bella.", antwortete sie mir.

„Warum geht ihr nicht alle in das Wohnzimmer oder so und ich fang schon mal mit dem Sonntagsbraten an."

Wir taten es so wie Esme es uns vorgeschlagen hatte und gingen zusammen in das Wohnzimmer. Edward und ich setzten uns auf die Couch, während sich Alice an den Computer in der Ecke setzte. Edward nahm sich die Fernbedienung, schaltete den Fernseher ein und zappte durch die Sender ehe er bei _E4 _stehen blieb.

„Ihr habt _Friends_ hier?", fragte ich ihn überrascht. „Ich dachte hier würden sie nicht so viele amerikanische Shows senden."

„Nein, ein paar Amerikanische Shows haben wir schon. Aber wenn du mal eine berühmte britische Sendung sehen willst, müssen wir mal _EastEnders_ schauen."

Wir lehnten uns zurück und schauten fast eine Stunde _Friends_, bis Carlisle kurz vor 18:00 Uhr vom Krankenhaus nach Hause kam.

„Guten Abend.", grüßte er uns, als er kurz ins Wohnzimmer kam und dann in der Küche bei Esme verschwand. Aus dieser Richtung kam auch schon ein sehr leckerer Geruch.

15 Minuten später rief Esme uns zum Essen und wir gingen zusammen dorthin. Esme hatte uns sogar schon etwas auf unsere Teller gemacht.

„Das ist unser Sonntagessen oder Sonntagsbraten. Es ist eine Tradition.", flüsterte mir Edward ins Ohr.

Wir setzten uns an den Tisch, Esme und Carlisle jeweils an den Enden, Alice und ich auf einer Seite und Edward auf der andere. Nach einem kurzen Gebet fing jeder an zu essen.

„Also, das ist Rinderbraten mit Yorkshire-Pudding, welcher aus Backteig, Soße, gebratenen Kartoffeln und Mohrrüben besteht.", erklärte mir Edward leise, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung was Yorkshire-Pudding war.

Das Abendessen war sehr lecker und diesmal half ich Alice beim abwaschen.

Ich ging zurück in das Wohnzimmer um nach Edward zu schauen, fand ihn jedoch nicht dort. Ich rannte nach oben und entdeckte ihn in seinem Zimmer. Er hatte sich umgezogen und trug ein langärmliges Shirt.

„Klopf, klopf."

Er drehte sich lächelnd zu mir um und fragte: „Bist du fertig?"

„Ja."

Zuerst gingen wir zu dem Stadtteil _Covent Garden_. Wir spazierten durch die Straßen und bummelten durch einige kleine Läden. Es war auch ein Straßenkünstler da, der magische Tricks aufführte. Für ein paar Minuten sahen wir ihm sogar zu. Dann gingen wir weiter und schauten kleinen Kindern zu, wie sie auf einem Karussell ihren Spaß hatten. Und die ganze Zeit über hielten wir Händchen.

Nachdem wir fast eine Stunde herumgelaufen sind, schaute Edward auf seine Uhr und sagte mir dass es Zeit zu gehen sei.

Wir liefen ein paar Blöcke weiter ehe wir zu einem Platz kamen.

„Das ist _Leicester Square_. Die Statue in der Mitte dort ist Shakespeare. Und wenn du genauer hinschaust, kannst du Handabdrücke von verschiedenen Berühmtheiten erkennen.", erklärte mir mein persönlicher Stadtführer.

„Und das", er drehte sich mit mir herum. „ist das _Odeon Kino_. Wenn eine Premiere in London ist, dann ist sie hier. Aber wir gehen nicht ins Odeon, denn die Tickets sind ziemlich teuer. Wir gehen zum _Empire Theater_.

„Hier kommt also der Horrorfilm ins Spiel?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ja, kommt er. _The Strangers_ kam dieses Wochenende neu raus. Hast du ihn schon in den Staaten gesehen?"

„Nein, obwohl der Film schon im Mai oder so in der USA raus kam. Ich hab die Vorschau gehen und da hatte ich schon ziemlich Angst. Aber ich werd ihn mir ansehen. Er scheint interessant zu sein.", ich war wirklich gespannt auf den Film.

Edward hatte schon Tickets gekauft, also mussten wir nicht in der Schlange warten. Wir setzten uns in zwei leere Stühle als der Film begann.

„Wenn ich Albträume habe, ist es deine Schuld.", flüsterte ich ihm zu.

„Falls du Albträume hast, bleib ich die ganze Nacht wach. Versprochen.", flüsterte er zurück und nahm meine Hand in seine.

Während des Films musste ich nur zweimal schreien. Edward lachte leise als ich es tat, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Die Spannung war grausam. Irgendwann im Laufe des Filmes zog ich sogar meine Knie an meine Brust. _Verdammt, dieser Film ist echt gruselig!_

Als der Film zu Ende war, verließen wir das Kino und liefen Richtung zu Hause. Es schien als würden wir eine Tradition machen – nach Hause laufen, nachdem wir zusammen aus waren.

„Und, was denkst du von dem Film?", fragte mich Edward nach einer Weile.

„Einer der grusligsten Filme aller Zeiten. Mit Monstern,Vampiren, Geistern und Aliens kann ich umgehen. Aber wenn Leute Masken tragen und einfach unschuldige Leute ermorden? Das ist mir zu real.", Edward kicherte bei meiner Antwort.

„Ich bin froh dass wir nicht auf dem Land leben. In einer großen Stadt ist der Film nicht ganz so gruselig.", fügte ich noch hinzu.

„Ja, das könnte sein."

„Sei bloß nicht überrascht wenn ich heute Nacht mit Licht an schlafe. Wahrscheinlich muss ich nur an einen maskierten Mann draußen vor meinem Fenster denken."

Wir liefen noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter, ehe Edward stehen blieb und sich zu mir drehte: „Oder...wir wäre es wenn ich die etwas anderes zum Nachdenken heute Nacht gebe?"

Er kam einen Schritt näher und ich war mir sicher dass mein Herz in diesem Moment stehen blieb. Mit seiner Hand führte er mein Kinn näher zu sich. Seine Lippen trafen auf meine und er zog meine Unterlippe zwischen seine. Langsam bewegten sich unsere Lippen gegeneinander und wurden langsam immer leidenschaftlicher. Eine meiner Hände führte ich nach oben zu seinem Nacken und zog ihn so näher zu mir heran.

Nach einer, oder vielleicht auch zwei Minuten spürte ich, wie sich seine Zunge gegen meine Lippen bewegte. Ich hatte bis dahin noch nie einen Zungenkuss. Mein Exfreund und ich hatten es versucht, aber irgendwas war einfach nicht da. Ich konnte es einfach nicht tun. Außerdem roch er die ganze Zeit nach abgestandenem Bier.

Aber nun war es Edward und er schmeckte unglaublich. Ich öffnete meine Lippen noch etwas und erlaubte so seiner Zunge in meinen Mund einzudringen. Sanft liebkoste er meine Zunge.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten, hörten wir, wie sich einige Leute um uns herum räusperten. Langsam lösten wir uns voneinander und schauten uns um. Wir standen in der Mitte eines Gehwegs von einer belebten Straße. Aber das war mir egal. Und es war mir auch egal das meine Lippen wahrscheinlich rot und geschwollen waren.

Ohne etwas zu sagen gingen wir zum Haus zurück und genossen einfach die Gesellschaft des anderen.

Ich wusste, dass ich diese Nacht nur über diesen Kuss nachdenken würde.


End file.
